Death Or Something Like It
by Foamy the Squirrel
Summary: Brutalized by the one she trusted the most, Ginny has become the pariah of Wizarding society. This her story, her battle against a corrupt government that broke her spirit and was ultimately destroyed by the only ones who believed her.
1. Abyss

_Disclaimer: As always, I have only stolen these totally spiffy characters because I don't feel like making up my own!_

_Crappery: All right, this is a new story and it's important you all tell me what you think of it. _

_Blessed be my darklings!_

* * *

Death...Or Something Like It

Abyss - Chapter One

A sharp, fiercely cold wind whipped at her body, causing her cloak to thrash widely about her slender body. A particularly icy gust caught

her off guard, stealing the hood off of her head and causing her rich, dark red locks to spill down her back. The tip of her foot caught on a half

hidden tree root and she went sprawling, landing hard on her knees.

"Fuck!" She yelled into the night air, exhaustion pulling at her.

She knelt on the snow ground, the frozen water slowly the fabric of her black muggle jeans. She clenched her hands as she slowly rose to her

feet, the thick material of her pants heavy with freezing liquid. She scrunched her eyes up, trying to fight the anger welling up inside of her soul.

She raked her fingers through her loose hair as she started off again, muttering darkly to herself under her breath.

"So they just _had_ to send me off in the middle of bloody winter. This fucking mission isn't even that important! I'm not collecting any damn

intelligence or anything. I bet it's just to get me outta their hair for a couple of weeks. Fucking why though? They could have at least sent me to

some place warm..." Her grumbling continued her words swept away by the wind.

For several long moments she trudged onwards, attempting to brave the weather for the improvement of the Order. The snow began to fall harder

and she turned her pale face up to the sky. Little flecks of frost settled on her icy cheeks, melting into tiny puddles of water. She silently wished

for the clouds to pass so she could feel the gentle moon caressing her flesh like it had when she had been back at Hogwarts. Her arms slid around

her waist as she hugged herself tightly, deep nostalgia for her school days past coming over her. A very quiet sigh slipped out of her as she

started looking around for a place relatively free of trees where she could find asylum from the forces of nature. Within seconds a suitable clearing

caught her eye and she walked quickly towards it, drawing her wand from the innermost pocket of her thick robes as she went. With a simple flick

of it, a portion of the snow disappeared and a black bedroll materialized on the patch of yellowish grass. Without a second thought she settled her

aching form beneath the heavy blanket, casting a few shielding and protection charms before quickly falling asleep.

* * *

A twig crunched beneath foot and the tall dark figure of a young man stopped suddenly, several others drawing to a close behind him. He,

in a voice so quiet it would have made any eavesdroppers think it was just the wind, spoke to his companions.

"Do you smell it?"

The others nodded. "It is hard not to. Its reek of mortality and fragility permeate these woods."

"It will be perfect for the Choosing in a moon's time."

The four males shared a relatively frightening smile. The first one, the youngest, began walking forward again. He appeared to be the leader of the

bunch and as he silently slipped between the snow laden branches, his followers dispersed. He paused once again when he came upon a small

clearing in the trees. He peered through the heavy boughs and when his silvery hues caught sight of the form curled in a simple sleeping bag, his

breath caught in his throat. Locks the colour of freshly spilt blood spread over the black of the bedroll and onto the snow, contrasting deeply with

the infinite whiteness. Her flesh reflected the gentle moon light, her face glowing softly with some inner light. His eyes widened as he saw his

comrades closing in upon her prostrate form.

* * *

The sound of a small branch being crushed shook her awake and her sleepiness vanished in an instance. The Auror part of her brain berated

her for not putting up adequate protection and hiding spells, silently screaming that it would be entirely _her_ fault if they were killed on such a

stupid mission. She took a deep breath, calming the shrieking voice and trying to listen to the far more sedate one that was waiting to be heard.

She slowly lifted herself from her bedroll and crouched on the snow beside it, listening as hard as she could for any sign of someone following her.

Nothing revealed itself and she tried to fight the nagging suspicion that there were more than one people surrounding her meager camp site. With

her free hand she caught her wind swept hair and held it had her shoulder, letting the chin length locks hang free around her face. After several

moments had passed and she was just about to ease herself back into the warmth her bag provided for her, when she could have sworn she heard

someone, a man, laugh very quietly. Her body became extremely still as the first, frigid tendrils of fear began to slowly freeze her heart. A twig

snapped to her right and she pointed her wand in the direction of the sound. She never had time to cast a single spell before three dark shapes

lunged at her, tackling her willowy form to the ground. A soft cry escaped her lips when her back hit the wet snow, her head slamming into the

earth hard enough to make her vision blank out for a moment. A hand was pressed against her wind pipe when she was able to see relatively well

again and she blinked hard, trying to make the silver eyes above her change. When the colour clicked she let out a sudden gurgle of instantaneous

terror that seeing the arch nemesis of your long time crush, brother, and closest female friend, the very same person who had humiliated her time

after time at Hogwarts, standing over the one keeping her silent.

"So it recognizes me..." He tried to keep the sudden disgust at what was about to happen out of his voice. "Well, you know what to do...Remember,

don't kill it."

She tried to struggle away from her captor, but a dark chuckle froze her in place. The hand around her neck grew tighter and her tentative grasp

on reality slipped, plunging her into the abyss.

* * *

_Please review..._

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


	2. Vampyre

_Disclaimer: I don't actually understand **why** I have to put this on here. I mean if I owned Harry Potter, why on earth would I be writing fanfiction? –mutters- Actually, if I owned Harry Potter (wouldn't mine owning Danny while I'm at it...Scratch that, the entire male cast) I would probably be locked up in my flat doing...-grins- Well, you guys get the picture. _

Crappery: As it has been lately, nothing really to report. School work is annoying and there's far too much of it, but apart from the killer migraines I get, everything's good! It's taken me almost two weeks to update this, and please don't expect another chapter for a while. I have a quarter project coming up, which I might add is extremely stupid, and **sooo** many other things. I'll stop ranting now, and let you good people read this chapter...

Morgain Lestrange: Thank you so much! This chapter took me forever to write...

SuperHiperChit: I HAVE TO GET READY FOR HOMECOMING!!

valentines-hater: Oh yeah, the socks of the underworld are my kitties!

Alianora56: Well here ya go!

LosOjosDeLaVida: Yeah, this is my first Ginny/Draco...

Bride of Malfoy: Cliffy's are AWESOME!

Arya Raven: I hope ya like it.

aj: Oh be quiet...I thought it would be good, I needed something different for a change. I'm thinking about writing a Draco/OC one...

Pii Rainwalker: Aye aye

Hippie1212: Thanks!

charmedone2k5: THANK YOU KITTY!

Angryclouds: I **love** dark poetry...It's creepy

Queen of the Insects: Yeah, I hate getting cold...My toes go all numb and I get cranky.

Brie: Thank you

Werewolf Ate The Knave: Firstly, too hard to type in the alternating caps...Secondly I'm just gonna snort at ya....snort

Tigoamy: laughs Glad ya like it...

lucid-03-days: Of course I can, I'm the writer! And anyways, cliffies are evilly fun.

Monikka DaLuver: I like it too!

* * *

Chapter the Second

Vampyre

A cottony feeling lingered in her mouth as the darkness in front of her lids began to dissipate. She groaned very quietly and tried to move

one of her hands to rub her face, but she found she could not. The lingering tendrils of unconsciousness faded in an instant and her head snapped

up, the tender base of it roughly hitting a jagged stone wall behind her. She turned her head slightly and saw that her wrists were shackled above

her head and her feet just barely touch the ground, but they too were spread out and shackled at the ankles. She closed her eyes as she tried to

fight the terror welling up inside of her, trying not the think about the fact that she all she was wearing was a thin strip of black cloth that

covered her breasts and a similar piece rested low on her hips, ending at the tops of her thighs. She was an Auror and a member of the Order of

the Phoenix. She would be able to free herself with her wand, but her wand was gone. When that realization hit her, she knew she was utterly

defenseless and the walls she had just rapidly built up around herself to keep from freaking out, crumbled to powder.

"Fuck." She whispered, sudden tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "This can't be happening..."

"Oh this is happening my dear." Said a cruel voice.

Her body's mild thrashing stilled instantly. She knew that voice. Frigid terror swallowed up her and she turned to look at the platinum blond headed

male standing the doorway.

"Malfoy." She growled, hiding her fear as best she could.

Lucius Malfoy sneered at her and walked across the filthy, straw strewn floor, his cane clicking whenever it connected with stone.

"Now now, is that any way to treat your betters?"

"My betters?" She snapped. "If you're implying that _you're_ better than _me_, then I do believe you have some _serious_ mental issues to deal with."

He stopped a foot or two in front of her, his ice coloured hues raking over her form. A slight shiver racked her as she swallowed thickly.

"Do not try anything." He drawled, cool amusement on his face. "Although it won't make a whit of difference in the end, you'll just be killed like all

the others before you."

"Killed?"

"Of course, you are a prisoner of war now."

She swallowed thickly, rapidly squelching down on the oily slug of fear oozing up her esophagus. She took a deep breath and looked at him with all

the power she could muster.

"I am not afraid of you."

Silence permeated the filthy cell and Lucius Malfoy raised the tip of his grime mussed cane to lift her head up slightly. Her cyan hues darkened with

anger as he intentionally smeared some of the muck along the pale flesh of her neck.

"No, no...It is not me you need to fear Ginevra, it is those around you...Fear the powdering bones and festering flesh below your feet. For that is

your fate."

The metal door behind them began to click as somebody unlocked it, and he drew his cane away. He gave her a cold, unfeeling smile before turning

around and marching out of the tiny cell. She let her eyes close as she tried not to look down at the human remains lying discarded upon the straw

strewn ground, but she felt someone undo the painful shackles around her wrists and ankles, her lids slid open as her bare feet fell a few inches on

to the ground. A burly, heavy sat man with shorn black hair was standing right in front of her, staring at her softly bleeding wrists with a strange

hunger on his face. She wrapped her arms around herself, hiding her raw skin from him. After a moment the look passed and he roughly grabbed her

upper arm.

"Come." He growled, his deep voice making her shiver slightly.

He jerked her out of the miniscule chamber and into a grey stoned hallway. As she tried to keep up with him, her dirt streaked feet slapped quietly

against the freezing granite. She began to inspect her surroundings. The ceilings were neatly arched and the entire, seemingly endless corridor was

alight with flickering torches, the wall scorched behind their angry, wildly dancing pumpkin and ruby flames. She soon grew numb and just followed

after the man in a heavy daze. She was shaken out of her stupor when she bumped into his back. He turned and snarled at her, before shoving her

into the room they had stopped before. The door slammed behind her as her knees slammed into the lushly carpeted floor.

Her body, which had been thrown out of its daze all too quickly, crumpled onto the ground in a dignified, dirty heap. A soft moan of pain

slipped from her as one of her raw wrists rubbed harshly against the rug. A derisive snort came from somebody above her and she slowly lifted her

head, her eyes slightly unfocused. A pair of clear, mercurial hues met hers, one of the man's brows lifted slightly.

"They sent me _you_?" He hissed a strange emotion flashing onto his face before being replaced by an emotionless mask.

He cleared his throat. "Get up."

Without question, she was up and she felt strangely disconnected with the world and her filthy body. It was almost like she was under

Imperius...Her sleepy mind pushed that away, concentrating on the feelings of floating that were taking over her.

"Now go bathe yourself and dress yourself in the clothing waiting for you."

She slowly trudged over towards the bathroom, the warm haze keeping her from inspecting her surroundings. Once the door had shut behind her

the sleepy feeling evaporated from her veins, leaving a suddenly pissed girl behind. She marched back over to the door, but just as her hand was

reaching for the door knob, the lock clicked. An angry hiss slid out of her mouth, but the common sense that seemed to have rooted itself in her

and not in any of her brothers, showed through and she forced herself to take in a deep breath. She walked quietly over to the bathtub, it held up

on four ornate feet. She dropped to her knees, ignoring the faint stinging, and gently traced her finger tips over smooth, porcelain paws and

fingered the sharpness of the deeply coloured claws. She sighed quietly and stood back up, leaning against the lip of the tub. It was then she

turned her attention to the room she was in. On the ceiling was a gorgeous painting. A dark creature with blackish blue hair standing in a grove of

sad looking willow trees and its form was marred by the tentacle like branches that shielded most of it from view. Standing across from it was a

man dressed like a night from medieval times. Clasped in his hands and pointed right at the creature was a softly glowing sword of iron, it would

have pulsated had it now been painted and still. That actually surprised her. She would have thought that something so beautiful would be alive

and moving. She ripped her eyes away from the fresco, taking in the white marble that, in her tastes, seemed a little to snobby and posh for a loo,

no matter _how_ regal a loo it was. She sighed again and dipped the tip of a finger into the water in the tub behind her, not at all surprised to find

that it was a little too cool. She snorted and shrugged out of her grimy dress. She stepped out of it and with her toes, flicked it into a corner.

Without a second thought she plunged herself into the water, eager to be clean.

* * *

Close to half an hour later she had dressed again in a simple gray gown that hung around her like a sack. She plucked at it and set the

dirty towel down by one of the large sinks, trying to ignore the dirty footprints she had created when she had entered. She stepped around them

to get to the door and tried the handle, hoping it had been unlocked. The door swung open and she walked out, she sinking an inch or so into

deep, black coloured carpet that seemed to swallow up her feet. She looked around the large bedchamber, taking in the tastefully done black,

crimson, and silver colour scheme. There was one thing that made her feel excruciatingly uncomfortable was the golden five pointed star that hung

above the head of the bed. It was about four feet across and five feet long and seemed to exude a very soft glow that lit up the area about it.

She took an uncertain step towards it, suddenly so very curious and wanting to touch it. She outstretched her hand and just as her fingers were

about to graze the peculiar surface, a voice cut through her daze.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She turned around slowly, a sluggish feeling lingering in her veins. A man with ear length golden hair was watching her with slightly amused eyes.

His appearance sparked something in her cloudy memory, but that particular thought was unable to pierce the blanket covering the majority of her

conscious mind.

"Wha?" She mumbled.

"I see age hasn't improved you in the slightest, same vacant expression and second hand, grubby clothes. I had heard you were an Auror, I

thought you'd be a little more well off...I can't believe _you're_ all they could catch, bloody pathetic."

The rude voice shook the cobwebs from her brain and her brows snapped together. She crossed her arms over her chest and glowered at the

other.

"You're still the same, stuck up prick you were when you were at school. Time hasn't changed you in the slightest, pity." She sniffed.

He took a menacing step towards her. "Do not mock me Weasley."

"I would _never_ mock you! I shudder at the thought of _ever_ saying anything contemptuous about a person like you!"

A growl left his throat and his hand darted out, slipping around her frail neck. His fingers tightened around her pale skin, silver eyes flashing

dangerously.

"Listen up; I'm never going to say this again. You are alive solely because I decided to spare your pathetic life. The moment you step out of these

rooms, you are dead. Not everyone here is as nice as I am."

"Nice?" She snorted. "You're about as nice as a rabid hippogriff."

His grip was so strong she was having trouble breathing, but that was not going to stop her being an ass to the guy who made her life and several

others hell. Her vision began to get a little splotchy, but she simply kept her eyes narrowed at him as little back dots swam before her hues. He did

not seem to notice that he was cutting off her air supply until a choking noise escaped her mouth and her eyes rolled back into her head as she

passed out. He dropped his hand, causing her to fall to the luxuriant carpet. Her head landed with a soft thunk and she just lay there as colour

flooded back into her nearly translucent flesh. He lightly prodded her form with the end of his steel toed boot.

"Wake up, you aren't dead. I can hear your heart."

A quiet groan and she pushed herself into a sitting position, leaning her head against the mattress behind her. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Do what? Take advantage of the fragility of your body and show you that I am the one in control?"

She roughly stood up, momentarily swaying, before glaring angrily at him. "Just because you have deluded yourself into believing that you hold

some power, doesn't mean I have to think it too."

His hand reached out to grab at her neck and she unconsciously cowered away, the backs of her legs hitting the dark fabric of the bed.

"You see? You act as if you have no fears, but your body cannot hide it. You are weak."

"I am not weak!" She yelled, her ire suddenly boiling over. "Stop being so bloody presumptuous!"

One of his delicately manicured fingers trailed down her cheek, the nail leaving a slightly red mark in its path. "Such a shame that such potential is

wasted on a human." He spat the last word out as if it left an unpleasant taste on his tongue. "If only you were born as I was. It is not you who is

weak; it is your entire race. It is here only to be fed upon."

"Fed upon? What the hell are you talking about? You make us sound like animals."

"But isn't that what you are? Since time began humans have said that they are creatures of the earth, beasts just like those in the forest. How is

it than when this becomes something on an insult, it is no longer true? I was under the impression that one could not change one's nature..."

"I never said that I was an animal."

"But it goes without saying. You feast upon the flesh of your fellows, wallowing in their pain and suffering."

"I have never 'wallowed' in misery as you accuse me of. Again, you are being audacious!"

"I will not argue with you, but I am simply stating the truth. Never have I heard a human admit to their more, how should I say this..._bestial_

tendencies when they are accused of them. They relish the acts when they are..."

She had been biting her tongue for the majority of this conversation, trying to keep herself from speaking her mind. All his talk of the worse parts

of the human race was fraying her seriously thin nerves. His last comment snapped that fragile cord. Her hand flew up from its place at her side

and connected with his cheek, her cerulean hues blazing.

"I don't care about what you think Malfoy, you're only bad mouthing your own kind."

Her hand left an angry red mark on his pale flesh and he did not move, only staring at her with slightly raised brows. A chuckle erupted from him at

her words, a deep rolling sounds echoing in the relatively large room.

"My own kind? What kind of plant have you been smoking? I never once said that I was a mortal."

"If you aren't a mortal, than what are you?"

"A Vampyre of course."

"A Vampyre? Oh come _on_ Malfoy. I would expect a First year to say something like that, but an adult? That is so sad."

He simply watched her, his silver eyes never blinking, never showing anything. After a moment her confidence in herself faltered slightly and her

arms slipped around her waist in a protective self hug.

"You can't be a Vampyre...They died out hundreds of years ago when Hermione Drakula was killed by the Vampire prince. It's _impossible_."

"Nothing is impossible dear mortal. Actually, nothing is impossible. I can see why you were chosen for the ceremony...Fiery temper, a strong will to

live, young...Although I cannot see the supposed beauty that you are supposed to possess." She bristed at his comment. "Oh don't fret, not that it

matters. It's all just for show now. You'll be killed just like all the rest."

"Killed?" She squeaked, suddenly loosing her hold on the fear that had been present since she awoke hours before in that disgusting cell.

Malfoy laughed coldly. "You are in a castle filled with hungry Vampyres, what do you expect your demise would be?" She opened her mouth and he

lifted his hand in a dismissive, silencing gesture. "Do not leave these chambers until I come back for you. Your life will be forfeit if you step into the

outside hallway. Do you understand, Weasley?" His voice had lost its cruel edge slightly.

She nodded slightly, the fight draining out of her. It suddenly seemed that all those times she wished for a better, more interesting assignment had

actually been for nothing more than a relatively interesting and painful death. He turned on his heel and strode out of the room, pausing

momentarily to seemingly draw something out of the pocket of his robes.

"Put this on, that thing fits you like a potato sack." A mess of deep blue material was thrown at her head and then the door shut.

The moment she was alone she drew in a shaking breath and looked at the dress on the floor. She quickly rebuilt her walls around her,

strengthening them with all the years of abuse at his hands and others, building a fortress of ice around her heart and soul.

* * *

_Well, it's longer than it's predecessor...Review?_

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


	3. Rite

_Disclaimer: Why do I even bother with these? **Everyone** knows that these are just the demented wanderings of my mind..._

_Crappery: After long last, I am continuing with this story! Be happy and review!_

_Alianora56: Mehbe..._

_Traveler888: Wee! Plot thickenings! How **fun**!_

_SuperHiperChit: Me too! And meet me outside the library damnit!_

_Monikka DaLuver: Why thank you!_

_Valentines-hater: -tips hat- Lady of all of the Socks of the Underworld...I'll try._

_Alcapacien: It'll be great, once it starts...Much later on in the story!_

_Tigoamy: That might be one of my new favourite words now...But if I died, how would this story get updated?_

_: First of all, you shouldn't be ashamed (or afraid for that matter) of putting your name down when you give constructive criticism. I only get pissed when people tell my stories suck or they have problems with how or what I write, don't tell me what why, and don't leave their name. Doing that is extremely rude and just pissy. Thank you for giving me advice; it is never a bad thing. I will go back and reread chapters before I post them so I can take out as many errors as is humanly possible. And sometimes, like with the example you gave, I get a **bit** to excited about what I'm writing and completely forget (my mind is usually a sentence ahead of my fingers) to write something down. I'll try to watch out for that. Thanks for the advice!_

_Morgain Lestrage: I absotutely **love** vampires. I aspire to be one someday...Yeah, I've always thought that he seemed cool (as in how he treats people) to be a vampire..._

_Charmedone2k5: BEN! Haha...My friend likes a dude named Ben...Naw, just a few ideas from there like Hermione Drakula and crap._

_Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: Isn't he just? I could shag...I mean glomp him..._

_Kristen: Romance won't be for many more chapters. They've hated each other their entire lives..._

_Mel: I agree!_

_DaRk MoRbId AnGeL: Wow thanks..._

_Lucid-03-days: Hehe, that'd be amusing...She'll kick their asses!_

_Queen of the Insects: -giggles- It's so hard to update with school and everything..._

_FunnyCatGirl: This story has no affiliations with any of my other ones. It just shares some ideas with me other Vampyre ones._

_Dreamingmaggie: Yep! It won't be fluffy, more like brutal, but there will still be romance._

_Thanks for the reviews, they mean so much! Blessed be!_

* * *

Chapter Three

Rite

For some time she stood there, staring at the dress that was crumpled in an undignified heap at her feet. A strange feeling of being

completely numb had over taken her once Malfoy had left the room and she could not find the strength within her bones to jerk away from her still

position. For long moments she rested there until a loud noise sounded outside the door and she let out a quiet peep. She clenched her fists as

that undignified cry came from her and gently poked the dress before her with her toe. She did not trust Malfoy a whit, but then again who would?

He had never showed any qualities that would merit her trust, nor had any others for that matter. A slight shiver ran through her at thought and

she forced those dark memories from resurfacing. It was not the time to sink so far into her subconscious. A deep breath slid into her lungs through

her nostrils as she knelt and curled her fingers around the silky fabric, momentarily surprised at its luxurious texture. She quickly shimmied out of

the slightly itchy grey monstrosity hanging off of her and into the soft mass of material. To her surprise it fit her extremely well and she moved in

front of the massive mirror that took up the majority of one of the walls.

'_It doesn't seem as if he's out grown his ego.'_ She thought dryly.

She smoothed her hands over the garment and then drew still when she saw a disturbing stain spread across what appeared to be the knee and

collar areas of the dress. A deep copper had buried into the fabric and latched on, permanently leaving its mark upon it. There was only one thing

that could be and the Auror in her began to scream hysterically. Her blood grew cold as one of her hands pressed against her mouth, all rational

though fleeing. She really _was_ going to die. She felt her knees began to shake and just before she collapsed something in her mind awoke. Nobody

cared. Her family, since the little 'incident' that occurred in her last year of schooling, had publicly disowned her. Her friends, if one could call them

that, had sympathized with her until they realized that she was truly fucked up from those events and decided that it really would not be good for

their image if they were seen with an abused and mentally unstable (at least in their eyes) teen. Of course, that had been three years before, she

was twenty one now and she was just beginning to become accustomed with being alone. Her throat tightened and she felt hot wetness prick in

the corners of her eyes. It truly was not fair, it had not been her fault...She abruptly shook her head and cut off that track of thought.

"No." She whispered quietly to herself, her arms slipping about her waist as she forgot the eerie stains on her dress.

There was a sharp crack behind her and she whipped around, unconsciously reaching for the wand that was not there. Her vivid eyes lost their

wild edge when she saw the trembling house elf almost cowering before her. Immediately she believed that this pathetic creature had heard the

rumors about her and she let out a very quiet sigh.

"Master says that Binky must get Lady ready."

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "I don't need your help."

The creature, which appeared to be male, squeaked in terror. "But Binky has been ordered to help Lady!"

She ran a hand through her ratty, damp hair before sighing softly. "Why are you calling me Lady?"

"Th-That is what the Lady is..."

She realized she was not going to get anything out of the little thing and drew silent, letting the melancholy tap against its cage in her heart.

"Lady must sit..."

Doing as she was bid, she quietly padded over to a small stool placed in front of the mirror. She let her weight sink down onto the wood and

allowed the small elf work its magic.

* * *

Time oozed past her like the sludgy trail of a sickened snail. Her lids were heavy, but someone barred her from slipping asleep. It felt as if

she had not slept in days despite that she knew that she had been heavily unconscious no more than two hours earlier. She swallowed thickly as

the feeling of her hair being carefully brushed and put up lulling her into her daze. Just as she felt her shoulders beginning to relax, the house elf let

out a peep of fear.

"Master..."

That word cleared the silky, cloudy cobwebs from the rafters of her mind and she let her sapphire eyes clear as she turned her head slightly. Pale

skin and silver eyes dominated one side of the room, his invisible aura pressing at her. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to sink down

further on her stool. All of the courage she thought she had bled away as Malfoy struck some primal fear deep within her. There was something

about him that absolutely terrified her, something that made her want to scream in horror and run as far and fast away as she could. The strange

thing was though, the moment those grey hues turned on her the emotion faded away leaving her bizarrely calm, as if she had nothing to worry

about.

"Well done Binky." He said calmly.

He walked towards her and lightly touched a finger tip against her cheek, tilting her face this way and that.

"I suppose this is the best we'll be able to get you. Come now, follow me." His voice was almost..._kind_; as if he was actually _sorry_ about her fate.

She obediently fell in step behind him, leaving the 'safe' confines of the room. He was utterly silent as he strode down the hallway, leaving her to

stew in the corner of her mind that was free of the odd daze.

'_What the hell is going on...'_ whispered that small part of her, _'I'm going to die, I would think that Malfoy would be **happy** about that. It's not like _

_him...'_

Her bare foot caught on some rough stone and her balance disappeared. She tumbled forward and into his back. Her cheek collided with the deep

indigo velvet of the robes he was wearing, before she felt him whip around to grab her, but not before one of her knees scraped against the floor.

The skin burst and droplets of blood bubbled up and began to seep into the fabric that clung to her body. Malfoy's figure grew taut and he jerked

away from her, letting her form drop to the floor. She hit with a soft gasp as she banged her hip bone when she firmly hit the ground.

His eyes had lost their soft, grayish silver hue and were now a deep swirling mass of mist with pupils like a cat. He stared at her knee, at the

redness slowly percolate the material a primal hunger appearing on his face. She froze there and began to shake, unable to halt her body's reaction

to this creature. Seconds later the look passed and he cleared his throat.

"Get up, we'll be late."

He acted like it never happened.

"What the hell was that?"

One of his golden blond brows rose a little. "What are you talking about Weaslette?"

A faint growl thrummed in her throat. "You know damn well of what I speak!"

"You are mistaken, I have not a clue." He smirked.

He leaned forward, wrapping his hand around her arm and jerking her up. He brought her face close to his and sneered, his eyes easily sliding back

to their normal uncaring mask.

"Come on, I frankly don't care."

She opened her mouth to protest but he dug his fingers into her flesh hard enough to bruise, before hurrying off. She had no choice but to follow in

the flickering light of the hall.

* * *

They walked quietly for a few more minutes before he stopped in front of a massive, ornate door covering in elegant gold filigree. He pushed

open the doors without a care and strode in, she silently followed. The room they entered was small, very few Vampyres waiting there. She began

to shiver as their animalistic stares tore at her, unconsciously trying to get closer to Malfoy. When he realized that she was half pressed against

his side, he snarled and roughly shoved her away.

"Do not touch me human."

His arm wrapped around her bicep as he dragged her once again to the center of the room, past the three or four people congregated and up to

what appeared to be an ancient altar. It was not the stone slab that frightened her, but the dried, old blood that stained it. Terror spurted into

her eyes for a brief second, but it was enough to make him laugh coldly at her.

"It will only hurt for a moment."

"That's not much of a consolation." She whispered.

"Just think the entire Weasel clan will come looking for you with their makeshift weapons..." He mocked softly.

She clenched her fists in anger, pain from several years before welling up in her heart. She closed her eyes for a moment and jerked her arm away

from him. He scowled at her and with the help of several others, strapped her to the stone. She found herself in a suddenly familiar position: her

hands tied above her head and her legs spread slightly and bolted down. A brief sigh slipped from her as she rested the side of her face against the

cool rock, avoiding as much of the crimson fluid as possible. She wished that somebody would come looking for her, somebody who was worried

about her well being. She wanted her family. Her eyelids pricked and she forced the tears back, along with the memories that rose with the

wetness. It had not been her fault, no matter what the public, her family, and one time friends had said. She had not done a thing. She had been

the victim...Although that did not make any difference. Everyone still thought she was the guilty party.

'_That **wonderful** article by that damn Rita Skeeter didn't help at all...'_ She thought to herself.

Garments rustled around her as she kept her eyes firmly shut, not wishing to see anything in her last minutes except the darkness her shut eyelids

gave her. She took in a deep breath as she heard someone speak in a strange language by her ear, her mind trying to process the foreign words.

"Is zij het Een??" (Is she the one?)

"Ja Heer, is zij de Moeder Aarde.." (Yes sir, she is Mother Earth.)

"Uitstekend." (Excellent.)

"Open your eyes." Said a cool voice by her left ear.

Unconsciously and completely against all of her efforts, her eyes snapped open. Standing above her was a sinister looking Malfoy, the elder of the

two, smirking at her. She swallowed thickly as she forced the fear to hide, refusing to allow such an emotion so show. He saw it anyway and

laughed, the humorless noise echoing callously. She looked around, trying to find the younger of the Malfoys who had whispered to her, her search

proving fruitless.

"Wij staan voor u, onse Goden en Godinnen, om onse beloften van jaren-lang verleden te vernieuwen. Nemt u onse offers van een laag menselijk

aan en vult u onse magie aan zo dat wij over alle anderen zouden kunnen heersen." (We stand before you our Gods and Goddesses to renew our

promises of years long past. Accept our sacrifice of a lowly human and replenish our magic so we may reign over all others.)

His light blue eyes sparkled manically as he pulled a dagger from the folds of his elaborate robes. All in all, the length of sparkly metal was not all

that impressive, but something about the frigid aura it gave off struck her soul. This was not the average blade. This was a legendary Alma

Daggers that sucked a person spirit into the blade so that person's soul could be used for some sort of demonic or necromantic ritual. The iron like

substance caught the light of one of the many candles that floated above those there and all drew in a breath, itching with excitement for the

display of magic. And then in slow motion, the blade plunged towards her, as if it was going to slice right through her throat. She felt something

deep within both her heart and mind snap like a frayed rope forced to bear too much weight and an ethereal scream erupted from her throat. A

high pitched keening noise filled the room, not coming from any of the assembled, but as if from the very stone beneath and around them all. Her

cobalt hues began to darken, the blue melting into a deep emerald colour truer and far brighter than those one named Harry Potter possessed. No,

the new colour her eyes had taken on were a true jade, the colour commonly associated with the earth. The screechy noise grew louder as the

knife's journey did not slow, as it grew steadily growing closer to her delicate skin. The sound stopped suddenly, almost like it had never been

there, and the scream of a terrible, disastrous storm was there. As one, the Vampyres looked up at the ceiling and instead of seeing masses of

softly glowing candles, the stone was blocked by a massive grey cloud that rumbled constantly with thunder. The room was dark, impossibly so,

and the only light came from beneath the door and the few torches that had not been put out by the appalling wind. Massive gusts of vicious air

whipped at clothing, plucked hair from carefully arranged coils, knocking most from their feet. This draft seemed to move as one massive cloud until

it came to Lucius Malfoy. It died like it had been crushed in the palm of a god and an infuriated voice echoed speaking in a faintly feminine voice

that raged with all the fury of the elements.

"How _dare_ you attack chosen one, pitiful Day Walker!" The bodiless creature screamed. "My brothers and sisters blessed you and your kind with

divine gifts and this is how you repay us? Drop that dagger or I will take your life in place of hers!"

Malfoy was rooted to the ground, his eyes fixated on the writhing body before him and the emerald eyes that screamed celestial power, not letting

go of the knife. His hand shook slightly before a bolt of perfectly shaped, golden white lightening shot from the storm above. It connected solidly

with his outstretched fist, sending jolts of mind boggling powerful electricity through him. The metal clattered on the floor seconds before he did,

his body smoking faintly.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you. What has been given to you can be snatched away in an instant if you abuse it. The time has come for you to

reshape your views, relearn lessons long since forgotten. You will pay the price for your perfidious trangressions against your Gods." And then

there was silence.

Her wild thrashing stilled and a small dribble of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth as she laid there, her body shaking slightly. The clouds

overhead cleared quickly until only the candles remained, floating demurely. A golden haired teen came forward and distastefully pushed the cooling

body away from the altar with the tip of his foot.

"You see now what we have done in the past has cost us." He said softly. "It will take us many years to repay the Gods."

He untied her from the harsh bindings, gathering her up in his arms. He turned to look at those behind him, his eyes unreadable.

"Speak of this to no one. Perform the Rite with one of the humans in the Holding Cell. It does not matter who, I doubt we will be given much power

this year, if any. No one must know of _this_ mortal's power, understood?"

They all nodded and he was glad that he knew that these few, out of all those who shared his immortal blood, were trustworthy. He nodded

wearily and shifted her so that her head rested against his chest. He then left, leaving quietly and seemingly lost in frantic thought.

* * *

She came to moments later, her body neatly arranged on a simple pallet. A groan slipped from her lips as her hand came up to rub her eyes.

She sensed someone next to her and turned her head so she could look at them.

"Why aren't I dead?" She demanded.

"Oh I'm _sorry_. I'll try _harder_ next time."

She scowled and rolled onto her side, burying her face into the crook of her arms. "Bugger off."

"Make me."

"I'd rather not thank you very much."

He snorted and she felt him sit down on the ground beside her, instinctively curling away from him.

"Sit up and look at me."

"No."

"Weaslette, if you don't I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I don't care." She sighed softly.

"I frankly don't give a damn about what you care about, you are going to do it."

"No I'm not."

He did not answer and dug his nails into the nearest part of her, the fleshy area around of her hips. She let out a gasp and leaned away, trying to

escape the sharp pricks piercing her.

"Stop it."

"No, there are some other things I must attend to. Do _not_ leave this room."

"You have no power over me."

His silver eyes flashed as he rose to his feet, watching her coldly. "Oh don't I? You are a wandless _mortal_ which in a manor filled with Vampyres.

You are out numbered and _alone_. A child of my kind could easily crush the bones in your skull if he or she felt so inclined and you believe that an

adult has no power over you? Jerk yourself out of your delusional world and take a look at reality. No one is coming to save you. No one even

knows where you are. You have no power here, you are defenseless and nothing you attempt to do will save your pathetic life. It does not matter

what or who you were before you came here, you are nothing but an animal who serves no purpose but to fill my kind's bellies." She opened her

mouth to let out an outraged protest. "Do not interrupt me Ginevra. You have no hope so abandon all faith in your race and prepare yourself for a

drawn-out death." He strode out of the room.

She lay there for a moment then rose into a sitting position, her hair falling around her face in gentle clouds. One of the locks caught her eye and

she grabbed it, surprise on her face.

'_Why is my hair a real, dark wine colour? And why the **hell** are there hot red streaks in it?"_

She leapt up to her feet and ran to the mirror to further inspect her curls. When she caught sight of her appearance a screech exploded from her

mouth. Gone were her eyes the colour of the Caribbean Sea. Gone were the freckles that had covered her face. Gone was the customary wiry,

ginger hair of a Weasley. Her hands came up to touch the blemish free skin, gingerly touching the milky skin as if she feared the sudden

reappearance of a horde of ginger freckles. Her hair, which before had just touched her shoulders, swung around the middle of her back in a

perfectly straight wave, her fringe curling around her chin. Her breath caught in her throat as she quickly sat down, her mind finally catching up

with her body.

"Why the fuck didn't I die?"

* * *

_Well, it's almost 3000 words...Review if you love me!_

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


	4. Power

_Disclaimer: It's the same old story, with added spice to cover the aging lines. (Raven-Alexa: She doesn't receive any profits either, just ignore her flowery language. She's using it just to confuse you all.) _

_Author Note: It has been months since I last updated this fic, but have no fear; this will not be the last. I finally planned out the plot line and it is firmly rooted into my mind so there is no worries. (RA: Actually, she does worry about the process of getting it from her imagination onto the hard drive, but I don't tell her those kinds of things.) I hope you all enjoy and please do review, it makes an author's day. (RA: She just deleted a rather colourful threat to those who read and don't review, but I reminded her that that was just a wee bit hypocritical. That sentence disappeared faster than alcohol in an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting.) Oh yes, please tell me in a review or email which of the stories I am currently working on you would like to see updated. Thanks a bunch._

* * *

Death…Or Something Like It

Power - Chapter Four

She swallowed thickly around the lump in her throat as she stared blankly at her appearance, bringing her hands up to smooth hair the colour she always desired out of her face. Glimmering violet eyes watched her, glinting with barely controlled emotions. Ever since she was a small child and had been discriminated against for her orangey hair and freckled skin, she had wanted to be different.

At one point she had indeed loved her family and had begun to loose her desire to loose the physical attributes commonly associated with the Weasley family. A sneer tugged at her now darkened lips as her hands clenched into tight fists. At least people would no longer watch her with guarded eyes and whisper scathing rumors, often made up on the spot, as she went by.

A jolt of pain when through her as she thought about the disownment from her family and her lashes began threatening to let salty tears stream down her cheeks when she angrily brushed them away. She might be a failure to her family, but within her deepest soul she knew that she was the wronged one. It had not been her fault.

"It wasn't my fault." She whispered as if solidifying the idea.

She grew cold as her gaze drifted to the locked door on the other side of the room, fury blowing through her. She would not be locked up again for something she had not done, unknown or not. A soft growl erupted from her mouth as she strode towards the heavy oak slab. Her arms were raised before her in an ancient spell casting gesture from when magic wielders scoffed at the idea of using tools to channel their powers and worshiped the Mother Goddess, giving praise where it was due.

Her palms were facing the door and she narrowed her concentration on the wood, feeling strange energy pooling in her abdomen as she focused. A cry of wrath erupted from her as she threw her hands apart, flying to her sides. With that violent gesture, the door was utterly destroyed. Splinters and fragments of once solid oak flew around her in a storm of deep brown, leaving her completely unscathed.

Her eyes flashed momentarily as she surveyed the destruction around her as a sensation of rightness wrapped around her like a favoured cloak. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she gracefully stepped through the shattered door frame, unknown to the multitude of spells that had kept the door from being obliterated or unlocked that were shrieking in the particular wizard who cast them.

Absently she brushed some of her hair away from her face and was slightly surprised to notice the painfully bright red in it had faded so it was mere shades lighter than the beautiful bloody colour that the rest of the locks clung to. The last of her Weasley traits had disappeared leaving her a changed woman. A rich chuckle of laughter rolled down the hallway as she came upon that thought, realizing how very pleased her 'family' would be when they found out.

That is, if she ever got out of there alive. Oh she was going to make them wish they had never broken her trust and hope in them right when she needed it the most. They had sided with their beloved, rising Ministry son, the boy who was rapidly becoming one of the most famous, and wealthy, Ministry officials in the span of recorded history. Dear little Ginevra Weasley, only girl in the family for three generations, accomplished Auror, paled in comparison.

She had always been a little off ever since her encounter with Voldemort, it's only logical that this is her own fault! Dear little R…She shook her head quickly, cutting that train of thought of. It made her blood boil when she stopped upon all the cruel injustices served to her during the two years since she became a literal outcast in the Wizarding World. She wandered absently down the cold hallway; eyes flitting across the fire scorched stone and dark corners.

It was not a place one whished to raise their children, she knew that, but she could not help but feel a sense of familiarity and belonging as she felt the shining granite almost pulsate below as she walked. Somebody grabbed her arm tightly and a hiss of displeasure escaped her, sounding none to dissimilar from that of snake. Disgustingly perfect golden blond hair was the first thing she saw when she turned her head and she roughly ripped herself out of his grip.

"Do _not_ touch me, Malfoy." She snapped.

He scowled at her and took a menacing step closer. "How did you get past those wards?"

"What wards?"

"The ones keeping you from escaping the room, you pathetic mortal."

"Nothing even remotely bothersome was netted around that door. I had no trouble 'escaping' as you charmingly put it, although that makes me sound like a prisoner and trust me, you do _not_ want an irate Weasley…" She trailed off once she realized she had been letting her mouth run free without the careful guidance of her mind; she was not going to go blaring all of her secrets to the world, especially not to Draco Malfoy.

"I think I can handle one measly Weasley."

"While your astounding rhyming skills stun me, I am not a Weasley, at least not any more." One of his brows lifted. "As if I would tell someone like _you_. You'll just ridicule me, tell me to stop lying and act like the mentally ill girl that I supposedly am." The last part of said more to herself as her eyes drifted down to the floor.

Something strange happened then, the frigid air around the man before me dissipated and he gently brought his hand up to touch my cheek. Instinctively I recoiled, the last time a man touched me in any way but brutal it had been _him_. He immediately hardened once again and stepped back, several feet separating us.

"It is good that you left the room, the Elders wish to speak with you."

"I am not talking with a bunch of ancient Vampyre bastards who kidnapped me out of a freaking forest and then tried to kill me. I completely refuse to and there is not a bloody thing you can do about it, Ferret."

"You do not have a choice."

"I'll have you…" Pain exploded in her cheek as his fist solidly connected with her flesh and blinding darkness hungrily sucked her conscious state up.

* * *

A cottony fuzziness clung to her tongue as she came to, moaning softly. Her head ached fiercely and slowly she pushed herself into a sitting position, coming off of her side. Copper liquid lingered in her mouth and she made a face, turning her head and spitting the blood onto the floor. She wiped the remaining crimson fluid from where it was trickling down her chin.

"Bloody git…He didn't have to punch me so hard." She muttered darkly to herself, feeling rather light headed and decided to remain on the decidedly cold stone.

A throat cleared above her and she slowly lifted her gaze from the muted grays around her, to the group of middle age men sitting on carved throne like chairs on a raised dais.

"Yes?" She barked.

"Do not address…"

"I was knocked out so you could talk to me; do not delude yourself into thinking that I will obey you. None of you are my Lord."

"Vladimir, vergett u niet wie zij is. Het is ons die haar met respect zouden moeten behandelen!" (Vladimir, do not forget who she is. It is us who should be treating her with respect!)

"Zij is sterfelijk." (She is mortal.)

"Aarde Moeder is noch stervelinge noch Vampyre. Dit is juist wat Zij zei, moest shance, is zo discriminerend niet." (Earth Mother is neither mortal nor Vampyre. This is exactly what She said had to change, do not be so discriminatory!)

"You know, I can understand you." She called, surprise laced in her tones. "Just ask me your questions and then sequester me back in that room so I can sleep off this headache."

The one who had reprimanded the man who growled at her slipped from his throne and walked towards her, he appearing to be younger than the rest. She remained in a sitting position, unable to see well past the throbbing webs in front of her eyes. She wanted nothing more than the curl up in the fetal position, cast the strongest pain relieving spell, and pass out.

It had always struck her as strange that there was neither a charm nor potion that could rid a person of a migraine and was especially relevant to her considering hers were so horrible she had to drop everything and lie down. He leaned forward to brush his fingers against her forehead and she reeled away, almost loosing her balance and flopping onto her back.

"Please, do not touch me." She felt as if she should at least have some semblance of respect for him due to his earlier actions.

"As you wish, Lady."

She could not help it. "Lady?"

"Yes, has young Malfoy not explained anything to you yet? He was told to…Ah, it is unimportant. Mother Earth, the Great Goddess, Goddess Kali, Holy Mother, what ever you wish to call Her, favours you."

Her eyes widened slightly before a soft snort of disbelief slipped from her. "And why would She desire me of all creatures? My own kind has forsaken me and I am nothing but fodder for another, utterly worthless in the universe's eyes."

"She sees value in you. Haven't your people taught you that She cares not who you are, low or high, poor or rich, immortal or fly, She will take all that your wrong doings unto Herself? Her eternal purity will never tarnish and She will love Her children long after She has embraced us and sent us to our next life."

"My parents did teach me all of that, all purebloods believe in the Goddess and Her Consort, the Horned God. It goes without spoken that we believe in Her, yet after what I have been accused of, it is hard for me to believe that She would favour me."

He merely smiled at her in a twinkly way that reminded her distinctly of a particularly old, senile wizard and her heart momentarily seized up.

"We cannot decide for ourselves whom She will choose, but be filled with the knowledge that She will never leave you, Lady Weasley."

"I am not a Weasley." The conversation quickly veered to a careening, screeching halt as she looked up at him with icy eyes.

"But Draco…"

"Is an egotistical, chauvinistic bastard. He knows little to nothing factual about my once family, history, and life. The new 'name' I was given is Esther Malady, although I have never thought of myself as an Esther or a malady." Her expression grew distant as the magic the Vampyre was using on her loosened her tongue. "Always thought of myself as a raven…You know, I always wanted my name to Raven-Alexa Fiona Grey..."

"What happened that made your family turn you away?" He asked softly, crouching down so that their eyes were at the same level.

Her face was dreamy as she clasped her hands in her lap. "Mum and Dad were away at a Ministry party, they went to a lot of those once Dad became Minister, and I was watching Esme with Ron. Did I mention that she is Percy's daughter? Penelope died in childbirth, rather tragic…" She began to drift off when he cleared his throat, starting her up again. "I had just put her to bed when I sensed a something behind me, I knew instantly it was Ron and turned around to tell him to bugger off when he pressed me against the wall…" She blinked slowly, intelligence and understanding flooding her countenance. "How _dare_ you use your magic on me? That is the vilest thing a creature can do to another, especially when it is to reveal information as private as that." She rose, rather shakily, to her feet and clenched her hands into fists at her sides.

A distinctly earthy odour began to swirl around her as she focused her gaze on the still kneeling Vampyre Elder. Undiluted rage sloshed through her with all the intensity of ravenous piranhas and an undefined sense of power came with the anger, a malicious smile settling onto her lips. Just as the heavy tingling in her extremities began to grow too much and she was about to set the energy free on the hall, hopefully to utterly destroy it, a sharp command was snarled.

"Stopt u met" (Cease)

"Why?" She growled, violet hues never leaving the one before her. "He intentionally blanketed my mind so its contents could be perused. I demand justice."

"You are not a Vampyre, you hold no power over one of our Elders."

"If what he said was true, then you are incorrect. Technically I should be able to rip his heart out, castrate him, and force him to watch his bits be eaten by a rapacious dragon."

"You will do no such thing, mortal."

She crooked a finger at the Vampyre in front of her and he let out a half gasp of pain as his chest constricted. Dark pleasure began to sparkle in her eyes as she curled the digit closer into her palm, pulling his heart closer against his ribcage.

"I hold no qualms over slaying him."

"Stop and you will be set free."

"Free? What is the point, one of your kind will slay me within the week and there is nothing for me in the outside world. Go ahead, I _dare_ you. Kill me."

"Maybe I will your life is not important in the grand scheme of things. I doubt you have the will or strength to slaughter another creature, you look too…innocent. "

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she fully retracted the knuckles, the slightly pointy nail pressing against the soft flesh of her palm. The Vampyre choked and several trickles of deep, obsidian blood pooled and flowed from his eyes. The same thick substance trickled from his nose and the corners of his mouth, completely odourless. Her hand rolled into a fist and a shriek of pure agony ripped from him and she watched him with a certain degree of detached sadness hiding in her eyes.

His body began to shake furiously and slumped onto his side, convulsing madly on the unforgiving stone floor. He gave a final twitch before growing still and she turned fiery hues up to the Vampyre, he barely able to contain his horror that the mere chit of a mortal girl had brutally murdered one the strongest and eldest Elder.

"Never again presume things you know nothing about, Vampyre." She spat. "I killed him to prove a point and not to show you that I am worth your respect. You should value all life, regardless of their life span, gender, or kind. It disgusts me that a once prestigious race such as yours could have fallen so low. Innocence is a fleeting thing that is so easily lost that many do not realize it is gone until it is too late. I did not have the choice to give mine up to someone I cared about. No, mine was brutally ripped from me by one of the people I trusted the most." Her clenched hand relaxed and she stood there, raw power rolling from her.

In few words she had revealed why she was so bitter, the reason for her estrangement from the world and the reason she was terrified of any type of physical touch, the need to be completely alone that just barely over rode her desire for intimate, romantic or platonic, contact. As one, the remaining Elders rose from their thrones and knelt before her, silently swearing their eternal allegiance to the trembling maiden fighting to hold in her burning tears.

* * *

_Review Responses:_

_SuperHIperChit: Wonderful?_

_Alcapacien: Hehe, been almost three months since I last updated…Whoopsie…_

_HpRoXmYnOnExIsTiNtSoX-pats- No dear, you will be spared when the wave of foaming squirrels over takes the earth._

_FunnyCatGirl: I'm glad and that quote was really pretty._

_Tigoamy: Oh you'll find out what has made our dear Ginevra so angry and bitter. Really, it would make even the most benign of people hateful. (RA: Certainly makes her bitter sometimes, though I didn't tell you that.)_

_Valentines-hater: Erk, sorry about the long wait…Life got really hectic and horrible. Not like that's an excuse or anything._

_Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: Hehe, I do too so your secret's safe with me. You might just have to read to find out! (RA: She really wants people to read and review, if you can't tell by her shameless pleas.)_

_Bleedingheart666: Hehe, luv you too and thanks._

_Queen of the Insects: I thought she needed an appearance change, especially when you take in everything that's happened to her. Oh wait, you don't know what's happened to her…You might just have to peruse this chapter to get an idea…Oh blood is what keeps me going in the burning sunlight of the day time. _

_Dranius: Thanks, they're what I do best._

_Charmedone2k5: Hehe, I do seem to confuse people rather often…Ah, guess it is all apart of the gift. _

_Kristen: Dreadfully sorry about the wait, dear._

_Amanda Hughes: Of course I remember you! I remember all of my reviewers, when my memory isn't going into over load (RA: This happens a lot, trust me.)!_

_Thank you all so much for the reviews, I am extremely pleased. (RA: She continues to deny my existence, even though she knows I'm here…) _

* * *

_Mhh…After long last I have updated. Please review, thanks. (RA: I told you she pleas shamelessly for reviews.)_

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirel_


	5. Pain

_Disclaimer: I own nothing; do not sue unless you want a half eaten bag of slightly stale Doritos and a faded wooly sweater._

_Author Notes: Apart from taking half of forever to get this chapter out, there is little I have to report at the moment. You all better be pleased with the length of the update, it's just over three thousand words! This chapter was probably a bit too fun to write, having the main character blow up at so many people is delightfully evil. I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

Death…Or Something Like It

Pain - Chapter Five

The tears collected in the corners of her eyes grew too heavy and a single, crystalline droplet streamed pathetically down her flesh, much to her deepest horror. When the Elders before her knelt, one of her hands flew up and pressed against her mouth, trying to keep the gut wrenching sobs within her. Her large eyes grew wide and she took a half step backwards, bare feet slapping against the stone floor. She lost one internal battle to keep her trembling at bay, her shoulders beginning to shudder as her free hand grasped a fist full of her dress.

"Get up!" She cried, shock written on her face.

One of the Vampyres lifted his head slightly, but quickly dropped it as a sign of respect. Salty droplets cascaded across her cheeks, hitting the floor with faintly audible plops. From the pained memories she had of that night so long ago, she distinctly recalled him whispering that only the lowest of the low would ever bow to her. The scum of the earth, which he said some years before in his mind were Vampyres, would be the only ones to look on her, a broken whore good for nothing but lying still and cold as a dead fish, with anything close to respect.

Was what he had growled at her true? Was she really a worthless slut? Her sobs grew harder and she spun on her heel, sprinting towards the massive set of doors on the other side of the room. Without thinking of the destruction she could create, she slammed a balled up hand against the wood, shattering it easily. Splinters of wood sliced open her flesh, the divine blood within her veins mingling with the tears.

Within moments she lost track of those she ran past, but the one face that would be etched permanently into her mind's eye was the worried features of one Draco Malfoy. His brow creased, dark shadows forming where the skin wrinkled, and his arms outstretched as if to grab a hold of her. She made herself move faster, letting pink tears ooze down her countenance. In what seemed like hours, but in all reality was a few minutes, she blasted her way out of the stronghold like castle and into the frigid air of the night.

The passage from the bowels of the impressive structure to the chill outdoors would never be remembered by her, those fleeting seconds forever lost to her. A choked noise escaped her as she some how found herself slammed into the trunk of a particularly large, icy oak. Her head connected against the bark with a sickening crunch, her body ricocheting backwards and into the snow. She let out a pained moan and brought a hand up to touch the rising lump, eyes closed.

"Fuck."

The single word bounced off of the closely packed trees and she let the frozen wetness soak through her clothing, hungrily stealing warmth from her limbs. Tears continued to stream freely from her eyes, seeping into the hair sprouting behind her temples. Horror oozed sludge like and thick through her veins, mixing with blood and forming into heavy lead. How desperately she wished to curl up and pass from the world, give into the chilling call of Death.

She scrunched her eyes up in a pathetic attempt to slow the flow of freezing salt water stinging her cut cheeks. That strange magick within her began to blossom, the core of her being beginning to warm again. At first she believed the inner heat growing sprouted to save her from passing away, alone in a forest during winter, but when the cold did not dissipate, she lost her faith in her survival. The muted colours of the woodland around grew hazy, the tones mixing and melting into each other until darkness swallowed her whole, ravenously consuming her consciousness.

* * *

A single voice, surprisingly familiar, was the first thing she heard, the tons mixing and slipping into her subconscious long before she came into full awareness. Her lids began to flicker as the hold sleep had on her began to fray and a hand on her shoulder began to shake her frail body. She tried to turn away from the insisting movement, attempting to curl her form up into the fetal position in a pathetic attempt to ward off any outside influences.

"Ms. Malady, I need you to wake up." So memorable, yet not enough to pull her from the warm haze of the area between sleep and consciousness. "Esther? Open your eyes." Still no reply and a disgruntled huff came from above. "Ginevra Weasley, it really is necessary. Wake up, now." Upon hearing someone say the name her parents gave her, she cracked a lid open, a soft curse slipping from her dry mouth at the onslaught of light against her senses.

"That is not my name." She croaked, none to gently pushing the woman's hand away from her. "I lost that title when I brought shame to my family by telling the truth. Go bother someone else." Why did the female hovering above her seem so damn familiar?

It suddenly struck her and she let out a groan, eyes closing sharply. She rolled over and pressed her face into the shapeless pillow, a steady stream of words that would have made even Ron proud, muffled by the material. Poppy Pomfrey's brow creased as she listened to the young Auror mutter to herself, miffed at the girl's attitude.

"That is no way to treat your elders…"

She quite abruptly lurched into a sitting position, violet eyes glinting with a dangerously violent spark to them. The medi-witch drew back at the strange sight, such pale flesh surrounded by a bloody halo with amethyst orbs staring murderously out from beneath those incarnadine curls.

"Shut the hell up, Pomfrey. You of all people should not lecture me on the proper conduct around one's elders. After what you did, oh excuse me, _didn't_ do, you have no right to even speak to me. What am I? Let's see if we can remember what you so scathing spat at the trial…I'm just an incestuous trollop, mentally impaired by my time possessed by Voldemort. Oh but that's right, you are too afraid of a bloody snake bastard to even say its name, you said You Know Who, didn't you? Don't you know fear of the name only gives that damned creature more power over you?" The sadism in her eyes became tinged with pain as hurt overlaid her tone. "You, who knew the truth, lied to protect the sick fuck only because he helped to defeat Voldemort, despite the heinous crimes he committed against me. How could you?" Her voice broke on the last words, the full spectrum of her pain evident as she wrapped her arms around her torso in a feeble gesture of comfort.

"Child…"

"Don't you dare 'child' me!" She spat coldly, fiery abhorrence springing to life in those expressive indigo orbs. "You lost every sodding right to even be on speaking terms with me when you betrayed me to the fucking psychopath that brutalized me!" She had began to shriek by the end of her little tirade, the peculiar magick within her making her naturally pale skin take on an unearthly radiance.

"Miss Malady, I would ask that you would not terrify my medi-witch. She is rather necessary to the upkeep of a school such as this one."

Her head whipped around, those stained locks following. "Oh it's _you_." She muttered, throwing the thin blanket off of her legs.

For a brief moment as her feet touched the frigid stone floor she felt dizzy, but the comforting thrum of her newly acquired magick gave her all the strength she needed. She threw a momentary glance down at the scratchy material covering her body before letting out a snort, directing the energy bubbling through her system into changing her garments.

A faintly pleased noise escaped her mouth as the hospital issued smock melted into an obsidian gown similar to that worn by mourning witches. She plucked her wand from the small table beside her bed, slipping it into a small holster on her left forearm, it hidden beneath her clothing. The long sleeves dipped into graceful swallowtails, covering her slender fingers as she crossed her arms beneath her chest.

"What is it you want, Dumbledore?"

"Well, my child…"

"That would be Esther to you." She growled, not caring in the slightest about her blatant disrespect to one of the two most powerful wizards alive.

"Excuse me, Esther; may I inquire as to what you were doing lying prone in a snow bank in the middle of winter, in a forest?"

"No you may not. If you are so desperate to know the circumstances of how I arrived in those woods go ask your precious Minister. He is, after all, the one who sent me there."

"But you are an Auror, wouldn't…"

"Remember who you are talking to." She coldly uttered. "The Ministry does not care about my sorry corpse. They sent me away to get of rid of me, hoping I would not come back. I would have thought you could have gathered that, but then again you are getting quite old. Has senility finally set in? You were quite the twinkling, doddering fool when I still attending this wretched excuse for a sanctuary." While she saw him beginning to grow irritated with her flippant manner, she hardly cared. "I will not sully this prestigious school with my tainted presence any longer." She mockingly bowed before him and began to walk towards the doors at the other end of the relatively large room, when his hand shot out and grabbed her by the bicep; for an old man he was deceptively strong.

"One in your situation should treat those who saved her with respect." There was no sparkle in his blue eyes.

"How can I respect those who turned on me when I needed them the most?" She sneered.

A sardonic chuckle escaped him as he shook his head, the look on his face reminiscent of her days in Snape's dungeons. "You are still clinging to your lies? When will you learn Ms. Malady that it was your own sick desires that made that confrontation come to pass? Had you not leaped at your own flesh and blood…" Anymore of his words were cut off by one of her slim hands flying up, catching him sharply on the cheek.

"You bastard." She hissed. "My entire childhood I idolized you, trusted you and all that time you were nothing but a charlatan." She ripped her arm from his grasp, silently pleased at the redness appearing on his aging flesh. "Good riddance to you, Albus Dumbledore, and may Hell and all its minions welcome your damned soul."

With those chilling words ringing in the clear air of the Infirmary, she swept from the silent room and to the halls beyond.

* * *

She did not get far before another abhorrent presence appeared before her. The untidy dark hair and once appealing emerald eyes of one Harry Potter repulsed her and the desire to scrub off the flesh he had once touched overcame her. He stood directly in her path, children attempting to push past them as they hurried to their classes. Few of them seemed to realize that the pariah of the Wizarding World stood in their midst, glowering at their Savior in a most insalubrious way.

"Get out of my way, Potter."

"If it isn't little Miss Ginny Weasley, oh excuse me, Esther Malady. How has banishment from all social circles and utter estrangement from your family been treating you?"

"Get out of my way." She repeated.

"What, has this year been horribly trying for you? Has it sucked all of your spirit from you?" He leaned forward, curling a heavy lock of crimson hair around one of his Quidditch roughened fingers.

"Don't fucking touch me, you prick." She spat.

"Ah, still feisty are we…I have a free period right about now and I was told that you were a 'deliciously sweet' shag. How about we go have a little 'talk' inside of my classroom?" His eyebrows lifted in a jaunty, propositioning manner.

An oily feeling of disgust settled and clung to her skin, filling her nostrils with its thick stench of cloying decay. Hardly without thinking, her arm pulled backwards and flew impossible fast at his fast. Her balled up fist connected solidly with his nose, the satisfying crunch of cartilage and bone shattering echoing around the noisy hallway. Pain blossomed in her knuckles, but it could be ignored for the moment, and she looked down at the sprawled out "man" at her feet.

"Foul cockroach." She said as she looked down at him with nothing but contempt in her fathomless eyes. "Someday the corruption you and my brother have spread and maintained will be proved, just you wait."

A hush had fallen in the corridor, a mass of students watching her in horror. She had punched the Boy Who Lived, the one who vanquished Voldemort and saved them all from a fate worse than death. Something about the barely trembling woman utterly screamed an other worldliness, an almost divine aura of a deceived, pissed goddess lingering about her. Her hand clenched into tight balls at her sides, hidden by the hems of her sleeves, and she strode through the crowd as they parted before her, following her with terrified gazes.

* * *

She finally escaped the confining walls of Hogwarts and rapidly apparated to the meager safety her small flat offered, slipping her wand back into the holder on her forearm. She collapsed in a boneless fashion onto her threadbare couch, rolling onto her back so she could stare at the delicate webbing of cracks in her ceiling. She sucked in a deep breath through her nostrils as she folded her hands on her belly, trying to keep herself from drowning in the blackened ocean of malaise threatening to engulf her.

A quiet sigh slipped from her barely parted lips, she silently wishing that she lay on her old bed back in the burrow and the past year and a half had been nothing more than a terrible, haunting nightmare. It would be so easy to slip into such a dream, to let her wand slip into her hand and whisper that single spell that would steal her life from her in a rush of emotionless jade light.

No matter how desperate her situation became, she knew deep within her that she would never be able to go as far as to kill herself. She lacked the bravery to do such a final thing. She curled on her side and let her eyes drift to the empty, cold fireplace. There had once been a time when that hearth had always been filled with cheerful flames, welcoming any caller that might wish to drop in.

Since the news had gotten out about her 'incident in incest', the fire never flared emerald. When she could scrape together enough energy, the blaze would burn only in intense orange and red, heating the room but never her soul. She swallowed thickly around the sudden rise of tears threatening to cloud her vision and pushed herself up so she could rest against the back of the couch.

She felt so tired, so sick of everything, desperation took the place of courage when the lion ran off with its tail between its legs like a kicked animal. But she was not at that stage yet, though she doubted it would take much more to add the final links on the chain that would strangle her.

The unexpected crackle of an unexpected flame jerked her from her darkening reverie, eyes flying to the hearth that usually remained devoid of any source of heat. Greens, an astonishing and mesmerizing mixture of jade, emerald, and lime stunned her retinas as she let out a surprised peep. A slightly dumpy woman stepped from the dancing, hungry spurts of fire, short orange hair falling around her shoulders. Clothes of an apparently handmade quality fit her rounded form loosely in paisley patterns.

"Mummy?" She whispered, her tone filled with childlike hope.

The woman looked up and warm compassion flooded her careworn face. "Ginny!" She spoke in obvious relief, closing the distance between herself and the sitting Auror.

A pair of caring arms enclosed her trembling body and she let out a hoarse sob, burying her face in the painfully familiar juncture where her mother's neck and shoulder. As her delicate figure shook with the force of tears, the older woman's hands gently rubbed her back, whispering sweet nothings into her hair.

She pulled away after several minutes, pale cheeks stained. "Mummy, why did you come?" She whispered. "I thought you hated me too, just like everyone else…"

Molly Weasley began to speak, but no words came from her opened mouth. Her brow furrowed as she leaned closer, thinking that if she brought her ear closer to her mother's lips perhaps she would be audible. She drew away in panic, on the verge of speaking when she found her arms empty. Her mother was nowhere to be seen.

She blinked suddenly and found herself still lying on her back, eyes facing the ceiling. Pain lanced through her, stilling her heart for a moment as a broken cry ripped from her. She had dozed off for a moment and it had been nothing more than a dream. She roughly dragged her fingers through her tousled curls, not bothering to be gently as she ripped through the snags.

Her very mind had begun to play tricks on her, twisting her deepest desire and taunting her with it. She let out a hoarse, animalistic shriek and grabbed a badly made pottery vase off of the spindly coffee table before her. She hurled it at the wall, letting her agony be shown through bloodcurdling screams of unspeakable pain. To her greatest surprise, a figure stood in the hearth and he definitely was not Molly Weasley.

* * *

_**Review Responses**:_

_Re – Mmhh…All these chapters have actually been surprisingly long, all about eight to ten pages in a rather small font. I cannot promise more, only the length it takes for me to get what is needed for the chapter out._

_Nelle – Thanks, I strive to make sure that what I write about is original. We don't need more prosaic fluff floating about the internet, at least no more than is already out there…Though, sometimes Mary Jane filled plot lines can be satisfying…So I'm just gonna be quiet now before I get myself in trouble somehow._

_Darkangel1 – Vampyres are the very, very best…If you really like Vampyres and supernatural stuff then you'd probably like my other story Blood of an Enemy, it's completely filled with Vampyres/Vampires and the like._

_Dranius – Haha, I am far from sane m'dear. I have dived off the deep end and smacked my head on the cement bottom of the pool. Here's another update for you!_

_Lily – Mehaha, nasty isn't it? But it is necessary to the angstyness of the story. It's actually going to only get worse before it begins to brighten, as much as I am going to let it that is. Course, I don't think I'm ever going to tell the reader outright about what happened, but there are enough, painfully blatant, clues to alert the reader. Oh I do too! Precisely why that **is**__the ship for this story! Though I don't think I'll go too deeply into their relationship, but if I do I might have to shift the rating to whatever this site as for R…_

_Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin – Thanks…Giving up begging, for the moment!_

_Queen of the Insects – Angst is the most fun to write, especially if it is really freakily dark and twisted…Which is what I am striving to make this story to be._

_Amanda Hughes – Maha, she kicks more ass in this chapter._

_Tigoamy – I think there is some fire in the chapter, not exactly sure…If you're thinking what I am, then I regret to inform you that it really did happen. Just remember, what goes around comes around three times worse._

_Thank you all so much for the reviews…Tell me what you think about the chapter, a night alone with Draco to the first person who can figure out who is standing in Ginny's fireplace._

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


	6. Acceptance

_Disclaimer: If I owned this, why would I be writing fanfiction?_

_Author Notes: Sorry about the wait, writer's block coupled with work does tend to keep one away from writing. _

Death…Or Something Like It

Acceptance – Chapter Six

* * *

Her eyes widened slightly at the blond head standing in her hearth, a rough snort escaping her. She was on her feet within seconds, violently crimson curls falling loosely down her steel infused spine.

"What the hell are you doing in my home, Malfoy?" She spat.

"Trust me, it was not my choice." He returned with equal ire.

"Well go back to where you can from, because I don't want you here."

"If I could, I most definitely would. Sadly, I have been sent to retrieve you."

"I am not going back there. Not to a place where I am _worshiped_ by the scum of the earth. I would rather be raped by someone I lo…" She cut off that train of thought, it careening and colliding against a tree with a sickening crash.

"What, you'd brutalized by someone you love and trust? Isn't it too late for you to say that? Hasn't that already happened to you?" Even to his ears it sounded cruelly vicious, too hurtful even by his standards.

The mild emotion within her hues fled, a wall falling abruptly to shield her from him. Her arms unconsciously crossed beneath her chest as her spine infused with steel. She did not answer him, trying her hardest to keep the acidic tears of self-depreciation and pain from sliding down her cheeks. Despite herself, she had trusted Malfoy enough to make her value his opinion of her, if only a little. Her fingers curled into her palms, the nails gently digging into the lined skin there. She sucked in a deep breath through her nose and leveled her gaze at him, the mussed curls falling around her cherub face giving off the false impression of a lost child, seeking asylum from the horrors of the world.

"Leave my home, Malfoy, before I do something I will not regret."

He shook his head and stepped closer to the coffee table that separated them. "I cannot return unless I have you with me."

"Then I guess you will never go back. It's your problem, find a different solution." Her words hung coldly in the air as a transformation over took him.

It was not a physical metamorphosis, such would be unlike the heir to such a prestigious, ancient family, but he felt something within him shift slightly at the expression she wore, cool indifference protecting and hiding the splintering pain she felt. She clutched a mask, so similar to the one he had to wear since early childhood, tightly against her soul to help ease the agony of her past. She tried to hard to keep herself from breaking any further, yet each day the uneven edges of her being frayed just a little more.

Each day she grew closer to giving up, each day the chance of his people returning to their former glory and prestige slipped a little further from their outstretched fingers. A brief flicker of emotion fluttered across his usually drawn face as he held his hands out to her in a gesture of supplication.

"Sorry." So quiet it was almost lost in the crackling of the fire.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'm sorry! What, do you want me to get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness?"

A small sliver of the ice in her eyes melted, a tiny slip of sentiment creeping timidly forward. The grasp she had of her torso grew no looser, but less tense and terrified. "Apology accepted." She said clearly, now violet eyes tinted with sorrow. "I will accompany you back to your home."

A very slight smile tilted the corners of his mouth as he extended a hand to her.

She did not take the proffered digit, merely stepping around the low table and stopped at the side of the fireplace. "I do not know where we are destined. You must go first."

He blinked slowly before lowering his hand back to his side and threw a handful of powder into the flames. Upon saying the title of his home, he motioned for her to go in. Just because she had suddenly agreed to return with him did not mean that he trusted her to actually honor her word. She might be pureblood and the embodiment of the Goddess, she could still lie her way out of a situation. She threw him a withering glance at his obvious distrust that she would betray her own words, before disappearing into a rush of ash and embers.

* * *

The moment her knees slammed solid ground again, several pairs of hands grabbed her upper arms and hauled her onto her feet. A sickening feeling of revulsion swamped her, her vision tinged with bloody crimson. Her breathing quickened as her stomach began to roll and just as she was about to rip herself from their grasp, a commanding voice sounded behind her.

"Let her go." She never thought that she would consider Malfoy to be her savior.

Those cloying fingers untangled from her flesh and she jerked away, eyes glinting with primal fear. Little headway had been made in the years since her rape; most physical contact still terrified her. Her body fell against a firm chest and he steadied her quickly, before removing his digits from her. The nausea began to ease away as she breathed deeply and slowly pushed herself away from him, throwing a momentarily grateful look to him.

She turned to look at the breathless Vampyre Elders, unconsciously beginning to fiddle with the hems of her sleeves. All her former fire had sputtered out after her dream not more than an hour before and Malfoy scathing comment, despite his apology. That little part of her that screamed out for her to be strong had been beaten violently until it was nothing more than a shuddering, cowed mass huddled in the back of her mind.

"I understand what you all want of me, what you think I am destined to do. It is a lot for a single person to swallow, especially if you have gone through what I have. Please…If you want me to bring your race back to its former stature as your leader, give me time." Her tone broke, her brother's words taunting her nastily; she closed her eyes briefly before beginning to speak once more, tone belaying the strength of her soul, complete with its fraying edges and bleeding cracks. "There is but one thing I ask of you in return for the gift of my life."

"Anything, my Lady." An elder supplicated, face gleaming with her promise.

A momentary flicker of fire warmed her frozen hues. "Revenge on the ones who turned me from their world, broke me in order to save a _rapist_." It was a sad fact, but the Wizarding World still believed in the supremacy of the male gender.

While the situation of females had grown considerably in the past decades, the sad truth was that unless there was actual physical proof, a man would be believed over a woman in court. It did not help that the perpetrator was the Minister's son and the victim, while she was his only daughter, was said to have been mentally impaired ever since her run in with Voldemort in the Chamber of Secrets. She had been _laughed_ out of the stone room when she brought her plea for justice against the wizards listening, despite the more than obvious bruises speckling her arms and neck.

Of course, those discolorations were all she had had time to show. She had not even been permitted to show the court the dark memories of that horrible night. They would not even _listen_ to her. Her breathing caught in her throat as she clenched her hands into fists, not bothering to keep her mask from slamming across her face, using it to hide the inner battle against the desire to burst into heavy tears. Nobody believed her, not even her mother who had told her that she never thought that she was crazy. The lies of her own mother had only been another catalyst in her impending mental break down.

"Of course, my Lady, such an act would only be expected by your people. Those who have abandoned you will pay for what they have done; they will regret turning their backs on you and leaving you to fend for themselves."

"I would like to go lie down now." She said simply, mind reeling; was it really possible that all these creatures that did not know her, did not know of the travesty she brought down upon her family?

"I will escort you to your room." Malfoy offered her his arm and not to his surprise, she merely exited the large throne room, expecting him to follow after her.

* * *

_Please excuse the length of this chapter, it is not meant to be much more than a filler chapter. _

_Review Responses:_

_Kaladelia Undomiel: Cliffhangers can be annoying, but they work well. Dumbledore, if you haven't noticed in the majority of my stories, is a wee bit of a bastard. Mh, I am not going to tell you the exact answer to that question, but you should be able to get it…Trust your instincts. It makes for a good story if there is angst in it; at least, angst is what I write best. Happy things don't turn out well, just corny and far too fluffy. This **is** a Draco/Ginny ship story and so that is a yes, they will eventually get together. This chapter should explain why people don't really believe Ginny, but everybody thinks she is insane, thanks to Voldemort. Because Ron does not seem to a person to do something so horrible and male supremacy is heavy in this version of the Wizarding World. I didn't let Ginny use her powers against those that hurt her, because then she would have lowered herself to their level. She is better than that and a tiny part of her knows that. The answer to your question about why Hermione does not believe Ginny will be explained, trust me, I completely have that avenue covered. Vampyre is pronounced with extra emphasis on 'pyre' and a heavier I sound in the y. _

_Tigoamy: Ron? I believe he should die too, but if he was killed off at this point, there wouldn't be any reason for the story! Oh I understand your little evil-bad evil-good thing. It totally makes sense m'dear. You, sweety, are truly deranged. Just another reason I adore you._

_Dranius: Oh really? You don't sound terribly upset over it, should I be happy for you? I wouldn't want your life to have been ruined by such an event. I know…There is some interaction between the two of them in this chapter, I promise you that._

_FunnyCatGirl: Ouch, grounded from the computer? How could you survive? Mine is pretty much attached to me (it's a laptop that is mandatory for my school to boot). I make you change your outlook on life? Mahaha, that makes me feel quite special…in a creepy sort of way. _

_Thank you all for your reviews, they mean a lot._

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


	7. Trust?

_Author Notes: This first half of this chapter is rather fluffy, well, as fluffy as the majority of this story is going to get, though it's necessary that Ginny begins to rebuild herself now that she has found a place where she belongs for the rest of the story to continue as it is planned. Anyway, sorry about the long __gap__ between updates, but finals are steadily approaching and with the level of my grades, I do believe studying my arse off so I can pass my classes is a wee bit more important than writing fanfiction, no matter how enjoyable it might be. **I M P O R T A N T : **This chapter skips ahead several chapters, for if I did not do this chapters seven through about ten would be nothing but pointless, dull fillers. What occurred through those 'lost' weeks, while nothing of extreme importance, will be revealed as the story progresses._

_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize most likely does not belong to me. Although, I do believe I can stake claim to Vampyres and the plot…Do not hesitate to correct me if you know for a fact I am wrong._

* * *

Death…Or Something Like It

Trust – Chapter Seven

She awoke one morning, an indescribable power thrumming through her veins. It felt as if the very blood within her had begun to corrupt, burning her up from the inside out. She lurched into a sitting position, blankets that had seconds before kept the considerably frigid air of her room away, gathering in her lap. A disgusting force pounded wildly behind her ears, forming a halo that clenched around her temples to the base of her skull.

She swallowed heavily and swung her legs out of the bed, the coolness of the stones beneath her feet hardly alleviating her throbbing migraine. She stumbled blindly from the bedchamber into the adjoined bathroom, a steady stream of sailor inducing blush worthy curses coming from her each time she bumped into something sharp. The clenching agony pummeling her innards began to thrum hotter and she gripped the cool porcelain of one of her sinks, knuckles growing white as she attempted to swallow a wail.

Her vision tinged crimson as she felt her knees weaken, her body crumpling to the ground quite audibly. Within seconds footsteps pounded outside of the door and arms scooped her up, so only her rump touched the cool stone. A hand gently touched her forehead and an urgent voice bade for a moist towel to be brought. The next thing she knew, cold water trickled past her temples to be sucked into her hair. She tried to twist away from the freezing liquid, but the person holding her kept her still.

"Raven, please be still." The familiarity of the voice soothed her writhing.

She forced an eyelid to crack, her now violet hues blood shot. "Fucking kill me." She begged, wanting nothing more than the clenching pressure in her head to cease.

"Sorry, but we kind of need you. Ask me that in a couple months and I might grant you your request."

"You are such a prick." She groaned, letting her eyes open fully. "Let me go."

"Not until I know for certain you won't pass out the moment you are on your feet."

Her spirit, which had been considerably cowed when she first entered the once hallow halls of the Vampyres, had slowly begun to return with a vivacious life, yet it seemed to have fled from her. She merely sighed quietly and leaned back in the blonde's hold, letting her self bask in the momentary feeling of being supported. While she still did not trust those who gave her sanctuary from the bitter world, a certain understanding had grown between herself and the last Malfoy.

He did not encroach upon her personal space and she would keep the violent, deadly explosions of power to a minimum. Of course, after her last display of her magickal ability, none within the sprawling manor desired to ever anger their Lady in such a way. Though, if it could be directed at the ones that sent her into her withdrawn, cynical shell of a person they would not bat even an eyelash. As the backlash of her contained power began to recede, Draco slowly let her rise from his grasp and support her own weight.

She was mildly surprised to find several Vampyres watching her with instinctive concern. No matter how long she spent with them, their desire to protect her still awed her into touched silence. A very slight smile pulled her lips upwards into a crescent moon shape as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around her abdomen.

"Thank you for your concern, but I am unharmed."

A quiet murmur reached her ears as she walked through the small crowd, a rare occurrence coming to pass as she let them lightly brush their outstretched fingers against the bare flesh of her arms and face. They wanted the reassurance that she would not drop dead on them and she, despite how often she denied it, required the knowledge that she was needed by _someone_.

She slowly lowered herself into a sitting position on the edge of her bed and watched them slowly leave her room, that simple quirk to her lips remaining until the last Vampyre exited. Draco stood in the doorframe that led to her bathroom, watching her. Her gaze snapped onto his tall form and she lifted a blood coloured brow, not seeming to be amused.

"Yes? What is so amazingly interesting about me?"

"I haven't seen you smile since we went to school together."

A bitter expression crossed her face as the memories of her dark past seeped into her eyes. "Yeah, well I sort of lost any reasons I ever had to be happy about anything. Getting raped does that to a person, you know." He opened his mouth to apologize, but she merely shook her head. "Don't bother, it wasn't your fault. That bastard will get what's coming to him in due time. He seems to have forgotten the age old rule, what goes around comes around and it will be three times worse for him." A flicker of sadistic pleasure warmed her orbs as a cruel smirk settled onto her countenance.

An actually terrified shudder gripped the base of his spine as he took in the malicious grin on her attractive features. He unconsciously took a half step backwards until she gave her head a slight shake and leaned backwards on her hands for support. She suddenly lost all frightening attributes, to all appearances seeming to be an innocent young woman, naïve to the troubles of the world.

"I won't hurt you, Draco." She murmured softly.

He blinked slowly at the use of his first name before walked towards her, stopping an appropriate distance from her sitting form. "Will you be all right now?" Referring to her little fainting spell earlier.

She nodded and absently blew a piece of stray hair from her face, a quick flick of her neck keeping it from falling back before her line of sight. "I believe so. Though, you should tell the Elders that I will be leaving for a few days. There are a few things I need to take care of."

"What are you going to do?"

"It's not necessary that anyone but myself know."

"If you are going to exact your revenge on the Wizarding World, you are not going alone."

"Actually, I just wanted to meet up with Hermione Gra…Weasley."

"The mudblood married your _brother_?"

"Ironic, isn't it? All those years she vied for his attentions when in actuality he was giving them to me. She sent me a letter a few weeks ago asking to see me. To say the least, I was surprised. But, I figure that the worst she can do is try and ridicule me or attempt to hand me over to the media in which case I highly doubt there would be much of her left for there to be a funeral. I don't need anyone to accompany me."

"But what if you get injured? Apart from slowly sinking into extinction from our own bad decisions, we wouldn't be able to handle the guilt if we lost you."

"I'm not that important, you don't have to flatter me."

"How much to we have to do to drive it into your thick skull? Without you our race would be no more. With you here with us, we have a reason to continue. We have hope that perhaps our children will see the next century."

"So that's all I am to you? A free ticket to the survival of your species? Somehow I don't find that…"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? If you were just a being we were using to keep us going, do you really think so many would have flocked to you when they heard you cry out in pain? In the beginning that is what most of us might have viewed you as, but now that you have begun to drop those unyielding walls from around yourself, we ache to help you, to let you know that we care. Why won't you see that?"

Her eyes, which had been resting on her hands that had moved from supporting her to clasp loosely in her lap, drifted up to his face, amethyst hues splintered with fear and determination. "I refuse to get hurt again. I almost died when my family shut me out from their lives. When my own mother looked at me with such disgusted loathing, my very soul shattered. The people who raised me cannot look at me without being repulsed. They think of me as a mentally deranged, incestuous menace to their loved ones. I cannot go through that again."

With a compassionate air around him, Draco Malfoy did something the majority of the civilized world thought he would never even dream of. He crouched before a mentally unstable and hurting girl and very gently wrapped her trembling hands in his own, a lingering sadness in his mercurial orbs. "We will never betray you, Raven." He said quietly, truth ringing in his words. "You are ours and we will never let you go. If we could, we would find a way to erase the horrible events of your past. But if we did that, you would not be the person you are today. You would not be the person we have come to know, respect, and care for. While you might not share our blood, there is no mistake that you are not one of us. Someday you will take the blood that makes us what we are and then it will be irrefutable, one of those betraying, sister raping, sick fucks even _looks_ at you wrong, we'll rip their throats out before they can draw in another breath. You are _ours_, just as we are yours. You will never lack in people who care for you. Do you understand me?" It was then he noticed that her eyes appeared glassy and there were lingering, pink tinged trails clinging to her cheeks.

She made no effort to wipe the salty trails away and merely nodded, throat clenched with emotion. While she knew it would take many more years for her to fully let go of her protecting masks, the intensity burning in the man before her was enough to help seal off a part of that voice within her mind that screamed that she was naught more than a worthless slut queen of the scum of the earth.

As he rose to his feet, he gently brushed his mouth across her forehead before leaving the room almost too quickly for her eyes to follow. His fleeting touch did not disgust her and a lingering sense of comfort clung to her as the sleep her emotionally exhausted body craved consumed her.

* * *

When consciousness returned to her, the accustomed grogginess that always remained when she awoke was pleasantly absent. Within a few short moments her clothing was on and she looked presentably to society. She looked at herself briefly in a large mirror within her bathing chamber, before quietly padding from her quarters and into the main hallway on the floor she resided on. The Vampyres she passed had learnt the hard way that she loathed being treated with awe and reverence, preferring if they acted as if she was one of their statuses.

She did not need hordes of creatures to bow and scrape before her because that was the socially polite thing to do. In her book, social politeness could go rot for all she cared. Her hands rested comfortably in the kangaroo style pocket of her sweatshirt as she made her way towards the large front doors of the manor, planning on stopping by one of the storage closets and picking up a broom to travel on. The Elders, Guard, and Draco had another idea however. Just as she began to slip between the large front doors of her home, a hand caught her round the bicep.

"And where do you think you are going, Lady?"

A soft noise of disgruntlement escaped from her as she turned to face them. "I am perfectly capable of walking around Diagon Alley without an entourage of bloodthirsty Vampyres, thank you very much."

"But we can't let you go without someone to protect you."

"In the face of the countless Aurors that would attack me the moment I did anything that might be suspicious, I would much rather it just be me that gets dragged into Azkaban and not several innocent Vampyres."

"We are hardly innocent."

"Beyond the point. It would also be rather strange if there were several shadowy figures hovering right behind me. Some people might mistake you for Dementors, and where would that get us? I know you are not comfortable with me leaving alone, but there are just some things a girl has got to do alone. Please, just let me be by myself for _one_ afternoon."

They could not deny their queen her single request and the Vampyre elders slowly drew away and Draco looked at her, before shaking his head. "Just don't get yourself killed, all right? You're kind of important to us."

She merely shrugged before sliding out of the mansion, the doors closing ominously behind her. The moment the sunlight hit her vitamin d deprived skin, she let out a mildly pleased sigh and swung her leg over the broomstick she had nicked. She was able to block all negative thoughts from her mind as she flew towards London, pleased that she had had enough insight to grab one of the newer versions of the Firebolt that could achieve incredible speeds.

While it was lovely being up in the clouds, growing ill from prolonged exposure to chilly temperatures did not sound all that alluring. No more than half an hour after she took off, her feet lightly touched earth once more and she tucked the broom into the crook of one of her arms. The official landing pad for Diagon Alley had grown deathly still when she landed and she momentarily drew her eyes from the ground, immediately wishing she had not.

A mass of people watched her with widened eyes, a gamut of emotions readable on their faces: horror, disgust, loathing, pity. Instantly the walls that had begun to crumble in the welcoming air at the mansion, hastily rebuilt themselves. Her spine instinctively stiffened as she strode towards one of the cubicles that would hold her broom until she returned. The natural chatter of the space did not resume until she had left, a distinctly morose feeling latching onto her heart.

When she got out onto the actual street, those around her would grow quiet as she walked by and almost instantaneously after she passed; vicious whispers about her alleged attempt to seduce her brother filled her ears. How desperately she wanted to scream at those jaded people that it had all been Ron's fault, that she had been the innocent victim. That she had tried her best to present the court with the evidence that supported her claim, only to be pushed away with cold words of disbelief.

Why would one of the three who defeated Voldemort, who would never lack in willing women, ever try to brutalize his only sister? To their minds it made no sense and they turned her away with cruel rejection. Even three years later, the gossip had yet to die down. When would people learn to look at what was right before them? Never, spoke that voice within her that constantly debased her, she would never be reconciled with her family and the Wizarding World would always think of her as a head job that should be put down for the sake of all humanity.

The very thought stabbed harshly at her frozen heart and she bit down hard on her tongue to keep herself from expelling a pathetic sob. Showing any kind of vulnerability would only get her hurt more and her fragile soul could not take much for pain before her shattered completely into an unrecognizable pile of broken memories and fragmented emotion.

* * *

_Well, please tell me what you think…The next chapter, why is Hermione so insistent on meeting up with Ginny?_

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


	8. Confrontations

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then I don't own it.

Author Notes: I actually updated in less than a month, be proud of me faithful readers, be proud! Anyway, confrontational chapter here, enjoy me loves.

* * *

Death…Or Something Like It

Confrontations – Chapter Eight

A conveniently placed alley way appeared on her left and she rapidly ducked into the heavy darkness, hands clenched tightly over her mouth as the brutal whispers grew too much for her. She slammed her back against one of the slimy, brick walls as she tried to swallow the thick sobs welling up in her throat. How could people be so cruel? She was the victim, not her raping older brother!

Unconsciously her nails began to lengthen and sharpen as the fiercely protective entity she housed within her body awoke, trying its best to protect the one it blessed with its presence. A choked cry managed to escape from her mouth and that simply, pitiful noise drew a bushy haired woman into the shadows of the backstreet she cowered in.

"Gi-Esther?" A strangely concerned, warm voice.

Instantly, her momentary break down sucked itself back into the broken bottle it where emotions were shoved, sealing the hairline fracture they had oozed from as they receded.

"Hello Hermione." Her tone held no emotion, blank and plain as her face.

"What were you doing in here? This place isn't fit for even the lowest of the Slytherin."

"Typical Gryffindor comment, always thinking you're the best. I can't stand your goddamn attitude. If that is all you have to say to me, which it better be considering how you've treated me the past three years, get the fuck out of my face."

"Esther…" Hermione tried to interrupt.

"Shut up. There are other things I have to do that are far more important than talking to a self righteous, bravado instilled Gryffindor bitch who married that sick fuck, who is my goddamn brother despite what the bastards in the bogus, despicable, mendacious Ministry say, knowing full well what he did to me.

"Esther, please!"

"That is not my fucking name, bitch! Get it right, it is Ginevra Jasmine Weasley, if you even fucking think about calling my by that damn ridiculous title once more, I will hex your ass until it isn't even recognizable as meat." She paused for a moment, exhaling noisily before continuing. "I don't have time to talk to you. Get the hell out of my face so I can be on my merry little way."

The older woman looked at her for a moment before moving slightly so she was standing fully in the entrance to the alley. Her rant did not seem to bother Hermione and she merely watched the fuming redhead before clearing her throat.

"I understand that you don't want me here, so I am going to be brief. I did not know that Ron had actually done what you said he had done to you. It was wrong of me to disbelief you, I should have stood up for you, especially considering I am…-"

"Was."

"-…my best friend. Nothing I can do or say can make up for the horrible things you must have gone through, but my apology and promise to help you bring Ron to true justice, should, I hope, be enough to let us be friends once more."

"Oh yes, two women in the face of the entire Wizarding World. That will do _so_ much good."

"But I helped defeat Voldemort…"

She let out a cruel snort and angrily raked a hand through her crimson curls, violet eyes flashing in the gloom. The cinnamon hued woman before her watched her warily, unsure of how to react to the youngest Weasley's strange new appearance.

"Perhaps if you were a man it would help, but in this disgusting world we live in, the flesh and muscle between a person's legs and the vats of hormones boiling in their bodies, determines how one will be viewed. Sorry, but nothing short of my entire ex-family, with the exception of that brutalizing bastard, and Harry-bloody-Potter deciding that my pathetic hide was worth their time and effort can bring your husband the punishment he so rightly deserves, until then I will just run off and cower in my putrescent hole of filth. Good day to you Mrs. Weasley, may you enjoy your married life with an incestuous sister fucker." Had anyone merely heard her tone and not her words, it would have seemed pleasant; but the biting gleam on her face was enough to chill even the hardest of hearts.

The bushy haired women rapidly moved so there was room for her to pass, a golden wedding ring sparkling with a sickly proud glint on Hermione's ring finger. She stomped past her and onto the busy street, the scurry of the public to move out of her way hardly being recognized.

On top of the soul shatteringly deep sorrow she felt, sudden wrath towards her once best friend welled up along side it. That particular mix of emotions left an acrid taste on the back of her tongue, souring her mouth as she fought the desire to let out a frustrated scream. She barely felt somebody bump fully into her, until a stumbled apology caught her notice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss…"

She knew the person who belonged to that voice. She whirled around on her heel, thick wine coloured locks swinging heavily behind her.

"You fucking bastard!" She shrieked, eyes sparking fierce flames. "Why the hell are you roaming the streets! You fucking ruined my life!" A hand flew up, complete with several inch long talons, slicing three furrows cleanly across his cheek.

"You bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?" Surprised, enraged cyan hues glared at her as he pressed his palm against his freely bleeding cheek.

A considerable crowd and suddenly began to grow at the first sight of a public fight, descended upon them like a group of flesh hungry carrion crows; eager to sink their gore incrusted claws into decaying skin.

"Who the hell do you think I am, you incestuous shit!" Her voice had escalated into a hysterical scream. "You fucking raped me and left me on the floor of our own _brother's_ house where _Esme_ found me sobbing, trying to stop the bleeding! You dare call me a bitch, you sister brutalizing fuck!"

"Ginny?" Confusion rapidly escalated into disgusting, carnal lust as his eyes suddenly blazed a light sapphire. "Look, if you just come back home with me, we can talk to Dad about lifting your restraining order…"

Her other hand came up and slashed his other cheek, one of the needle sharp points coming dangerously close to one of his eyes. "You foul, loathsome, sadistic maggot! Get the hell…" Her sudden explosion of anger was suddenly silenced by a stunning spell slamming into her chest.

She toppled backwards and in the brief moment she was on her back at her brother's feet, primal terror ripped through her. A scream of terror pounded against the seal her stunned closed lips made, before the protecting spirit within her quickly severed her consciousness, knocking her into blissful, safe darkness.

* * *

When she came to, the first thing that struck her was the frigid air sinking its teeth harshly into her much exposed flesh. She jerked into a sitting position and let out a sharp cry as she wrapped her arms about her bruised middle. Her thick hair fell around her face as she sucked in a labored breath, pain ripping through her as her lungs. It felt as if the impact of that stunning spell hitting her chest had broken her ribs, sharp fragments piercing the fragile organs within her.

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she slowly eased herself into a sitting position, back against the oozing wall behind her. The last thing she remembered was Ron's repugnant face leering down at her and then naught but a vast void of bleak nothingness. Then it hit her and a humorless chuckle of laughter escaped her in a wheezing noise as air rushed passed the fragments of bone piercing her lungs. Burning agony consumed her and a more than audible cry exploded from her mouth as tears streamed unbidden down her cheeks.

"Fuck!"

The Ministry had been alerted when she infringed upon the restraining order. They had known the moment she stepped into the mile radius that was supposed to be there to 'protect' her family from her insanity. It surprised her mildly that it had taken them so long to send an Auror out to collect her. Of course, she had been put into the most disgusting holding cell to await her trial. She shuddered unconsciously at the thought of scores of people who would look down on her in revulsion, memories of that horrid time three years before would undoubtedly be spoken about.

If only there was someone who would be able to post bail for her, but that only left a feeling of deep misery within her. Nobody cared enough about her miserable hide to pay for her freedom, in a sense. She would be forced to go to a second trial and, if she was lucky, only be throne into Azkaban for a short period of time. She was exceedingly lucky that she had not been locked in that horrifying fortress on that dilapidated island after her first time before the courts.

A second time, she would undoubtedly be shut up there for an extended period of time, or until she truly decayed into the mentally unstable creature her world believed her to be. Just as despair began to truly descend over her, the bars to her cell clanged open and a formidable looking Auror stood in the newly vacated space.

"Miss. Malady, your bail has been posted and you are free to leave."

She rose steadily to her feet, no trace of weakness shown on her face. She took a brief glance at the man, hiding her shock at who he was. "Dean? I didn't know you wanted to be an Auror…"

A cold sneer of loathing twisted his attractive features into an unattractive mask as he sniffed at her, roughly grabbing her round the bicep and 'leading' her out of the cell. "Don't talk to me, Malady. You ruined my life when that scandal was made public. We were _engaged_ and you fucked your own brother. I knew you had some quirks, but that is just disgusting!"

"You don't believe me?" Her tone wavered; while she had not believed that anyone had truly believed her, she had hoped that her fiancé had at least had an inkling that she had been nothing by truthful.

"_Believe_ you? You really _must_ be insane! Why would Ron ever want to screw his sister? At least he has some morals, unlike you. How could you ever even want to shag him? He's related to you!"

"But I didn't…"

"If you would just admit to what you did, perhaps I can help you…That is, if you help me with something first."

Somehow in the space of a few seconds, the man she had respected and come to love during her naïve youth, turned from furious to lusty. Suddenly she was no longer a prisoner, but naught but a piece of meat that could be bought for the lowest of prices. She roughly jerked her arm from his grasp and glared at him with icy violet hues, her face darkened with the intensity.

"Someday you, and everyone else who thinks that _he_ is the victim, will pay for ostracizing me when I needed you the most. Just you wait, you'll rue the day you ever betrayed me."

She strode away from, skin crawling in disgust as she entered the main room of the holding facility, rage and hurt literally rolling off of her in tangible waves. To her surprise, Draco stood imperiously in the middle of the large space, glaring distastefully at the setting he found himself in. When his gaze fell on her, a barely traceable smile brightened his face for a brief moment before indifference replaced it.

"Honestly," He said haughtily, "I cannot even take my eyes off of you for a moment without you running off and getting yourself into trouble." As he spoke the delightfully sharp, elongated canines in his mouth glinted, revealing his true nature to any who did not previously know it.

Dean appeared and lightly shoved her in the blonde's direction, no expression readable on his features. "You pet is returned to you Malfoy, you have no place here anymore."

Draco, an arm wrapped firmly about her waist to tether to his side, bowed mockingly to the darkly skinned man before slipped his other hand about her shoulders and pulling her closely against his chest. Just before he pulled their bodies and souls from that place to their home, he brought his lips down around her ear area.

"We are going home now, you are safe." He said simply, the breadth of his affection for her warming her numb bones.

She absently registered her shattered ribs pressing harder into her lungs, before falling limply against him and letting him take her from the place where she was so hated for an act her own flesh commit against her unwilling person.

* * *

_Ack, just give me feedback…I don't know…_

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


	9. Blessed

_Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize is, most likely, not mine. _

_Author Notes: Again, a rather speedy update on my part. It's only been, what, a week? In this chapter there is much talk about paganism and if such information offends you in any way, shape, or form, email me and I will send you a summary of what occurred in the chapter. Though, I must warn, that such ideas will be quite heavy in this story. I am Wicca after all, so it sort of makes sense to me that these fictional witches and wizards would believe in the Craft as well. Anyway, review responses to the last few chapters are below. Enjoy._

* * *

Death…Or Something Like It

Blessed – Chapter Nine

A gentle hand smoothing unruly curls from her forehead became the first thing registered as she slowly returned to consciousness, not bothering to halt a brief moan of discomfort from slipping between her lips. The tender touch abruptly jerked away and she let her eyes slide open, deep violet hues clouded with groggy confusion.

A concerned blonde stared nervously down at her, fingers halfway to the safety of his lap and the flesh of her face. An absent smile pulled at her mouth, her brain still far too asleep to hide her inner being behind impassible walls of frigid ice and stone.

"Why'dja stop?" She muttered, a slight grimace on her features at the unpleasant taste lingering on her tongue.

"I-I didn't think you would approve of someone touching you, especially after you being sent into jail for attacking Weasel and the sordid presence of your ex-fiancé."

"Ah fuck."

"An apt description of the situation had I not come and posted bail for you. Somehow I don't think you would have enjoyed your once betrothed to have his dastardly way with your…Oh shit, I'm sorry."

Her expression had become decidedly closed, his words shaking her mind from its hazy, languid state and into full consciousness. The nasty voice that had kept her alive in the three years since she had been kicked quite rudely into the title of "The Revolting Officially Lazy Loathsome Ongoing Pariah" or TROLLOP of the Wizarding World, began to whisper its poisonous words into her soul.

To trust had become synonymous with being betrayed and she could not go through something like that again, she would be broken beyond all repair if such a thing occurred for a second time. A slight shudder gripped her form and she began to harden herself against all forms of affection and dependency, but a brief glance up into the man's warm silver eyes rapidly unraveled all progress she had made.

"Please don't leave." He whispered near pathetically. "We need you…If you withdraw into yourself, you let _them_ win. I know you don't want that, but why do you do it? I know that you are hurting, I would be concerned if you weren't, but don't let them come out of all of this victoriously. Please…"

The conversation of the last time she had been in her room rose unbidden to her and a delicate sense of worth began to blossom in the darkness that veiled her frayed, torn soul. The very corners of her mouth tugged upwards into a fragile smile and she leaned forward, slipping her slender hands into his far larger ones.

"I'll try, Draco. I cannot promise anything at this point in my life, but I will try. I do not want to end up like the pitiful women huddled on street corners, lamenting about their fates as they try to survive. I don't want to merely survive, I want to _live_. I want to live the life He stole from me because of his own selfish, foul desires."

The blonde leaned closer to her, eyes filled with a solemn promise. "I swear to you, Raven, you will have that life back."

Her facial features grew dark at something he said, neck bending slightly so her heavy hair could fall and mask her face. He gently slipped a finger beneath her chin, momentarily untangling their hands, angling her head so he could look down upon her countenance.

"What is it?" He asked simply. "Do you not believe me?"

"My name is Ginevra Jasmine Weasley. Neither Raven-Alexa Fiona Grey nor Esther Malaise are me. They are crude skeletons that either my aching spirit has spun or tyrannous rulers have flung at me, they are not me. I am Ginny Weasley, Lady of the Vampyres and Pariah of the Wizarding World."

Without pausing to spare a thought to his rash move, he closed the distance between them and lightly pressed his mouth against the smooth flesh of her forehead. To her greatest surprise, no emotion of oily sickness enshrouded her. Only the sensation of warm lips momentarily touching her skin met her and a brief flash of lost joy shone in quiet brilliance in her hues.

She did not jerk away and leaned into the contact before freeing her other hand and cupping the side of his gently in her palm. Touch without illness had once been taken for granted, but now it was a marvel she did not wish to loose. Shock flared across his visage and it kept him rooted still, watching her with a simpleton's open mouthed gaze.

With a furrowed brow, she let her fingers skim over the curve of his cheekbones, the arch of his nose, and lingered on the sweeping swell of his lips. A noise from outside her room startled her, and she wrenched away, a soft raspberry colour blooming across the apples of her cheeks.

"Sorry." She stumbled hurriedly, quickly falling backwards onto her rump on the bed, pulling the discarded blankets around her form.

He too leapt to his feet and nervously smoothing down invisible wrinkles, they both acting like young suitors caught in an amorous embrace by an elder. A matching blush lit his own face as he cleared his throat, shifting weight from foot to foot.

"I'll leave you to sleep then…" He said quickly before flinging himself from her room, the door shutting loudly behind him as if the handle had seared at the tender flesh of his palm.

She let out a shaky breath and dragged her fingers through her sleep tousled hair, staring unseeingly at the door. The sudden ability to be able to touch and be touched without feeling the need to scrub several layers of skin off was a recent, very recent, addition. It was definitely something to be considered, perhaps when she was not about to pass out from sudden exhaustion.

Just as her eyelids began to descend, a certain presence standing calmly at the foot of her bed shook all traces of sleepiness from her. Without pausing to think, she tumbled forward onto her knees, hands placed carefully on the bed before her as she tilted her head down so it just touched the rumpled blanket before her fingers. Her back arched delicately as she bowed reverently to the deity watching her with a certain degree of warmth.

"Rise, my child." That ethereal voice from the night she had almost been sacrificed sounded and a shiver gripped her spine, cool tingles causing her muscles to seize up briefly.

Her breath caught in her throat as she slowly rose back into a kneeling position, rump resting against the insides of her feet, and her eyes slowly took in the goddess before her. There had been a period time during the first year of her estrangement that she had lost every ounce of her faith, the space within her that believed whole heartedly in the teachings of her youth dried up, its once thought eternal fountain of comforting presence evaporated into the hatred in her soul.

Somehow, since then, slowly a steady trickle of belief had begun to fill the soothing fountain that had become the basis of her very existence. Seeing the divine being standing so easily in front of the bed, the barely filled puddle suddenly became swept away in a great tidal wave, the pitiful pond growing into a glistening pool in which she could store her broken hopes and shattered dreams for another day.

"Holy Mother." She breathed in awe.

The deity leaned forward and gently brushed Her lips against her forehead, a brief chuckled coming from Her as she shivered at the touch. All sound in the room seemed to fade away as her eyes began to gleam with the joy of the blessed. Her hands clasped in her lap as she stared in an unattached way, basking in the profound warmth engulfing her. The Goddess waited a brief moment before letting Her voice fill the empty noiseless space they resided in.

"Your faith has dwindled, but hold close the knowledge that I will never leave you. You are my Blessed, my Chosen amongst the sea of mortals from which you came. The path before you is twisted and treacherous, many hardships lie before you until you can, finally, come to a peaceful resting place. Do not despair however, you will not walk alone. There will be some who will try to decimate your fragile soul, but others will be there to act as buoys and help lift you out of the mire you may sink into. The harsh boulders and perilous drops of your path can be softened with love, allow it into your heart and be glad."

"How will I know to differentiate those that wish to hurt me from them that desire to aid me?"

"The knowledge will come to you when the time arrives."

"But why me, Mother? There are so many others who would be far more worthy that a hated outcast such as myself. One who might be able to re-instill faith in You and Your Consort once more."

"Have the Vampyres you now reside with not told you anything, child, about who you are?"

The fiery headed maiden bit her lower lip as her violet eyes grew dark in earnest. "They have told me that I am You incarnate, but nothing more."

The immortal shook her dark head briefly. "Perhaps they have not thought you ready of such knowledge, but I do not believe that to be so. The first and only time before you that the world needed my physical presence, the maid whose soul bonded with me was strung up on the gallows by terrified muggles, as your kind calls them. Her last words were a promise that she, I, would return in the form of a pariah, betrayed by all she cared for and loved by those she hated. It was a very broad spectrum that many could fit into, but only one would truly be named Mother Earth Incarnate." The goddess saw the look of strain upon her face and smiled softly, gently brushing Her fingers against the her cheek. "It is much to right yourself with, I know. Sleep on it, Daughter. It will be clearer with rest."

With a little sigh, her eyes slid closed and she collapsed on the ruffled mess of pillows and blankets behind her, lashes spread delicately against the pale flesh of her cheeks. The deity's face took on a look of kindness as She gently, with a few deft movements, settled her into the bed properly like her blood mother would have done.

"Sleep sweetly, Ginevra. Your trials have just begun." And with a last, tender glance at her sleeping form, the Holy Mother lifted her arms to the ceiling, disappearing without a trace.

* * *

_Well, what more can I say? This is indeed a rather short chapter compared to most of the others, but what is to come does not fit well with what is above. Next update should be soon, finals are almost over. I would also appreciate that you tell those you think would enjoy this fic about it, though, then again, its darkness might put some people off…_

_**Review Responses:**_

_Kaladelia Undomiel – A talent of mine, luv. It makes the story more interesting if some horrible event has occurred in the heroine's life, makes her finally accepting her feelings for the hero all the more profound and delicious. Hermione is a sweetheart, though cannon Hermione lacks the ambition that I find most human in fictional characters. Though, that might just be my Slytherin side talking there…Yep, Hermione believes Ginny and feels utterly horrible for being a bitch to her!_

_Tigoamy – Mmh, that would have been rather bizarre, but amusing none the less. Oh I have Ron's punishment **all** planned out. That little bugger will get his due, I promise you that. Ah, but it is no trap, just Hermione trying to be a good friend…Although she did betray Ginny, she's trying to right her wrong doings. That would be delightfully creepy and rather hot if you think about it. I personally have a thing for redheads, and the topic of my bisexuality probably helps in the matter… will come. I get the same sorta vibe offa Dean. He just strikes me as a bad person. Wouldn't it be amusing and delightfully horrible if he betrayed someone at one point or another? Ronnykins dies in one of the very last chapters, which I admit to already pretty much completing. _

_Toxic-Seoul-Fire - Thank you._

_Dranius – Oh you lucky bastard, my school locks me in the library if I miss school….Something about the law saying I have to make up missed school. Absolutely stupid if you ask me, but there ya go. That would be interesting…Yeah, Ron is a psychopath. _

_Blood Rust – Erk, that's a horrid habit of mine. I **am **working on that, though it doesn't work very well most of the time. Yes, you are remarkably on track, our minds must work in very similar ways, though there is another reason that is sort of revealed in this chapter. Ah, that might have been what some people would have done but somehow I think she would have found the courage to stand up and spoken out against it. I'm not quite sure if I have mentioned this or not in the story, such smaller details are often lost in the flood of information I attempt to get out, but it happened more than once. After a while it became to much and she cracked, she **had** to get it out. See, I've never liked Molly Weasley. There has always been something about her that grates on my nerves and screams of infidelity. Ack, there are so many things I want to tell you, but can't because it would ruin a large part of the story. Just remember that I do dislike the woman and I suspect you can figure out what. Well, don't forget that Ginny **has** been betrayed by everyone she trusts. She doesn't really believe Hermione, I mean, would you if you were in her shoes? Hermione's and Ron's marriage is not happy at all. I alluded in one of the previous chapters that he abuses her, at least, I think I did…_

_FunnyCatGirl - You'll get them as soon as my muse hits me upside the head with a haddock, which happens rather often come to think of it. Actually, it's mostly me getting my lazy arse into gear and actually putting thought into reality. With the Vampyres and the smartest witch out of Hogwarts in years, Ginny will be nigh unstoppable in her plot for world domination! Not really, that would totally ruin everything…Though would be quite fun to write. _

_Helldarkangel1 – Why thank you, I try not to start or update stories that are prosaic…There are far too many of them online. Yeah, there is a sad lacking in women's rights in the Wizarding World, but I always figured they were several hundred years in the past compared to the muggle world in most ways._

_IxIpEngUIn89 – Thank you, I do try._

_Thank you all for the reviews, they were lovely._

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


End file.
